Inter-Dimensional Guilt-Tripping
by Ford.Ye.Fiji
Summary: Stanford Pines has a pair of inter-dimensional goggles. Guilt tripping ensues. AKA An Easy Guide On Gravity Falls AUs. Interspersed with lots of Ford guilt tripping. (Lord knows we need it after MaDvtF.) Disclaimer inside, inspired by the always amazing artist Markmak (moringmark on tumblr.)
1. College

**A/N: Inspired by the wonderful artist Markmak. The dialogue is his, I edited it a bit though. (Don't kill me!) Also, please please please- if you have any ideas for another alternate dimension, review or pm!** **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls**

It had been a long time since Stanford Pines had found his perpetual motion machine broken. He'd fixed it before the judges came and been excepted into West Coast Tech a few hours afterwards.

Several years later he'd graduated with the highest score ever recorded.

Yes, Stanford Pines was destined for great things. His name was on the lips on every famous scientist and aspiring student.

Several famous scientists asked him to join them, but to their eternal chagrin he declined and instead started his (now very successful) company and formed his own research team.

Stanford Pines was world famous and you could say one of the highlights of his life was winning the Nobel prize...

"Thank you, thank you everyone!"

The sound of clapping quickly died down as Stanford Pines thought back thirty years and grinned.

"As I accept this award, I do so on behalf of the whole of humanity who believe in science, who believe in a better future, and most of all the one who believed in me...

My twin brother,

Stanley Pines."

His gaze fell upon a grey haired twin, almost the exact same as Stanford on the stage, but minus the glasses. Stanley was dressed in a ratty black suit with patches on the elbows, he was grinning as only a proud brother could do.

"This man has given me nothing but support throughout my entire life. He dropped out of school so that he could work and pay my student loans off and then he invested all his money in my company. He helped me through thick and thin.

I wouldn't be standing here today without his help.

He's truly my hero and my best friend."

The audience applauded and Stanford stepped down from the podium. Afterwards, his brother came forward with a grin on his face, "Hey poindexter, you really deserve it!"

Amidst the questions reporters and flashing of cameras, Stanley flung an arm around his brothers shoulders and took a photo of the two. Still grinning he began to speak to one of the reporters.

"This guy, he's the next Edison!

Or Einstein!

Or any smart person in history!"

Back in the present dimension, Stanford Pines took off the inter-dimensional goggles that let him see himself in alternate dimensions.

He groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm a horrible person."


	2. Treasure

**A/N: Please PM me if you've have ideas for alternate dimensions! I'd love to hear your ideas! Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

Stanford blinked in the bright sun as he stood on the deck of the Stan O' War. Below he could hear Stanley banging around.

Five years since his science project broke down for some reason. Maybe a student jostled it or a teacher bumped it. West Coast Tech hadn't cared either way. Well, Ford had finished school and gone with his brother to treasure hunt.

Three years since they'd began to traverse the world. They'd had hardly any success, he remembered a particularly bad time when Stanley had contemplated going into the sales business.

He'd quickly persuaded Stanley not too. He'd have made a horrible salesman. Stanford sighed and shook his head.

A few months ago they'd finally had their big break. Some gold had shown its precious yellow glint and they'd made their way into the papers.

Stanford grinned as he remembered Stanley's boasting.

 _"Ha! It wasn't all me you know, I did kill the crocodiles,"_ (it was an alligator but nobody really seemed to care) _"But my brother, Stanford here, figured out the puzzles. If he hadn't been there, I'd be dead right now. I really owe him- don't I, Poindexter?"_

He shook his head, Stanley always reveled in attention, but it was strange to see him fork it over to him with a guilty look on his face.

Stanford glanced up as Stanley emerged onto deck. "Hey, Sixer, breakfast's ready."

"Breakfast?"

"Yeah. So?"

Stanford laughed and descend under the deck, "Since when did you make breakfast? If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were feeling guilty!"

Stanford didn't see the pained look on his brothers face as left his presence.

Meanwhile, Stanford of the present dimension took his goggles off with a conflicted look on his face. For some reason, it bothered him how ignorant he seemed to be... He'd have never expected Stanley to do something like that if he hadn't had the proof.

Could it have been an accident?

...

No...

It couldn't have been.


	3. Alone

**A/N: Warning! This chapter has some blood and name calling. Cause my minor OC is a real jerk. Anyway, do you know how hard it is to sit at the table and listen to everybody eat tacos? Ugh. It's disgusting, sometimes I regret having an imagination. Luckily nobody had a sudden urge to go to the bathroom so that's good. Declaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

Stanford slunk in the school halls, his shoulders hunched and his face buried in a book as usual. Unfortunately a foot snaked out and tripped the boy causing him to face plant the ground and come up with a bloody nose.

"Hey Nerd, have you decided or not?"

Stanford slowly stood up and faced them, his expression the very definition of tired and weary. This was obviously a regular occurrence. He held his nose gingerly before replying,

"Toby, I told you- I can't. Cheating is against the rules."

"I know it is you six- fingered freak- but since you're so freaky-deaky smart and _I_ need a little help with my grades, I figured you could help me out."

Stanford sighed. This had been the second week of his refusal. It always ended in a bad way. Well, for him, not them.

"No, Toby. I told ya, I can't."

"Well then, fellas. I guess we'll have to teach the nerd a lesson." His groupies grinned maliciously and cracked their knuckles.

In the end, Stanford ended up in the principles office, sporting cuts, bruises, and blood all round. This had been the third time this week he'd been here- his parents annoyed. Toby always had witnesses to back him up that Stanford had started it, despite the overpowering evidence against him.

Stanford had nobody to stand up for him, he'd once wanted a sibling or a protector. His mother always told him of his stillborn twin, but none of that mattered. He had to stick to reality.

He was Stanford Pines, and he was alone.

Stanford, the real Stanford wordlessly skipped to the next dimension with his goggles. He hadn't until then known how much he missed His brother or how much he was grateful that his brother had always been around.


	4. Gender

**A/N: Two chapters in one day! Woo-hoo! Hopefully this is slightly more humorous. Anyway, Thank you for the review guest! Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls- I did, however, get the first six episodes in the mail! YES!**

Sally 'Sal' Pines laughed so hard she fell off the swing.

"Ella! Of course we'll never be separated! What are sisters for?"

Stella 'Ella' Pines shrugged and rubbed her shoulders. "I dunno, Sal, it's just... I have this feeling."

"Aw, come on! We'll be fine!" Sal playfully punched her twin sister in the shoulder.

"Ow!" Ella shouted and rubbed her shoulder, "That's going to leave a bruise."

"Sorry, I keep forgetting! You have the brains, I have... Uh... That other stuff!"

"Brawn, silly."

Sal giggled and Ella grinned.

A rock smacked Ella on the arm and she winced, rubbing the even more sore appendage, "Ow, what the heck?"

Three children stood on the slight hill by the swing set, the biggest one spoke first, "Well, well,if it ain't the loser twins!"

His two friends laughed and highfived him.

"It takes one to know one!" Sal shouted, "Get lost!"

"Listen dorks, and listen good. You're a six-fingered freak, and you're just a dumber... sweatier version of her. And you're just lucky you have each other because neither of you will ever make any friends!" He laughed, "You're a bunch of dorks and losers!"

Sal growled as the trio left. "What a bunch of jerks."

Ella sighed and looked at her six-fingered hand sadly.

"Hey, don't let 'em get to ya."

"What if I am a freak?"

"Don't say that, if you're freak- then I'm one too!"

"Huh?"

"Duh- have you seen my nose? It's looks like a guys! Bap, bap!" She squished her largeish nose.

Ella laughed, "But we have the same nose!"

"Come on, high six?"

"High six."

Stanford screamed and tore off the glasses. He _never_ wanted to see him or his brother as a female ever again. He shuddered and looked at the glasses fearfully. He was almost afraid to put them back on.


	5. Mute

**A/N: I apologize if there are more mistakes then usual, I've got a killer headache. This was an idea by Liliana Dragonshard, so kudos to her/him! Don't worry about the rest of ya'll, I'm writing! ;) Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

Stanford trotted through the halls looking for his brother worriedly. He hadn't seen him since recess after Stanley had chased a few older teens of about seventeen or eighteen away. They had cornered him by the tree and Stanford had been to absorbed in his book to notice their approach.

He'd been called names and they were just about to get ugly before his twin had shown up and chased them off. Stanford had been immensely grateful and said so.

His mute twin had just grinned and signed, "Don't worry, Poindexter, it was nothing."

Now he was getting worried. His brother always met up with him after his few separate classes. Nobody else could understand Stanley, he and his twin had made up the signs themselves.

Stanford heard voices and scuffling. He sped down the school halls, his head turning left and right. He found Stan in a corner with the bullies from earlier.

Stan was tugging and punching, but the two of the three were holding his kicking squirming body. The third was holding one of his arms and raising a bat threateningly.

Ford immediately dropped his books with a thump and ran faster, as he got closer the voices became clearer, "You little twerp! We'll see if you can make yer stupid nonsense gesture after I break every single one of yer fingers!"

" _Hey_! Get off my brother!"

The bully with the bat turned and his eyes narrowed as he saw Ford approaching, the very epitome of fury.

He dropped the bat and ran off, deciding to pick on Stanley another day. His two friends followed him.

Stanford glared after them, his chest heaving before reaching down and helping his brother up from where he'd fallen.

"Hey, Stan? You okay? Have they bothered you before?"

Stan shuffled his feet and then signed, "I didn't want to worry you, Sixer."

Stanford sighed, "You dummy." He pulled his brother into a hug before speaking again, "You tell next time, ya hear?"

He grinned as he felt his twin sign on his back. He wasn't ever going to leave his brother alone.

Stanford took off the glasses and turned them over thoughtfully. His brother was a big idiot, sometimes. He groaned and rubbed his eyes and he _missed_ the big idiot.

Even after all his brother had put him through, he still missed him.

 _He still missed him._


	6. Gun

**A/N: New chapter, yay! I just want to say, thank you for all the reviews! I've got so many ideas! This idea was by JuneGilbertVivianRaeven, so thank you, I hope this meets your expectations! Warning! This chapter is angsty and messy. Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

Stanley owed people money. A lot of money. He'd gotten in too deep and that was how Stanley Pines- twenty years old was getting his butt handed to him behind a seedy joint.

Stanford Pines, same age, was strolling in the town where he was going to college. He'd signed up for it after West Coast Tech had rejected him. It'd had been the only one who'd take him.

Ford sighed and trudged on getting into the downtown areas of the city. He was about to head back to his dorm when he heard thumps, punches, and moans.

He was reminded of his days with his twin when Stan had viciously attacked any person who had dared lay a hand on his brother. On instinct, Ford ran closer to the commotion.

There were three large men surrounding another smaller body, curled on the ground. He could see some of them had taken some hits before they beat the other one down.

Something told him to go, to leave the man, he wasn't worth fighting over. Another part asked him, what if it had been Stanley? What if it had been his little brother on the ground? Would Ford abandon him like he had when his father had kicked Stan out? No. He wouldn't.

Stanford ran forward, "Hey, knock it off!"

The three burly men turned and their eyes widened. They looked at the man on the ground then him again.

The nearest one, covered in tattoos began,"How the?"

He never finished. Stanford punched him in the nose causing him to reel back in surprise. All those boxing lessons his father had forced on him finally paying off.

Stanford took a stance and the other two grinned at each other before one causally pulled a gun from his belt.

The man on the right rasped in a deep intimidating voice, "This guy owns us some money, so we'll give you a chance. You can go and forget what you saw and we might just forget about you."

Ford's eyes shifted to the somehow familiar body on the ground, was this guy worth charging a gun? The body shifted and moaned, his head turning to reveal his twin, Stanley Pines, _was_ the guy on the ground.

Stanley was on the ground, Stanley was getting beat to a pulp because he'd made a few bad choices, because he couldn't take care of himself after he got kicked out of his home.

A little niggling voice told him to just drop it, just go, he deserved it... But everything vanished except that, _he's my little brother, I should be taking care of him._

Ford charged the men, a shot rang out and everything grew dark.

 **####I'm Evil, Read On, If You Dare####**

He awoke to a burning pain in his thigh and a bleeping sound one only heard in hospitals.

He turned and saw his brother with his head in his hands mumbling,

"Stupid, stupid, stupid. Now look, you've dragged your brother into it. Ugh, idiot. That's all I am an idiot. He's been shot. Why didn't he just leave?! I'm such an idiot."

So that's what happened, he'd been shot. He was pretty sure that had been what happened. But that didn't matter, his long lost twin was hurting and Ford reached out so that his six fingers brushed Stanley's arm.

"Stan?"

Stanley looked up, "Sixer? You're awake?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry, for-"

"For what?"

"For, I dunno, being there? Ruining your chance to go to your dream college?"

"Missed you."

Stan just sat there looking with wide eyes at his twin brother before he finally said, "Are the drugs making ya loopy, Poindexter?"

Ford's eyes were growing heavy as he rasped, "Don't go nowhere, ya hear? Ya better be here when I get back, or else I'm going to be..."

His eyes closed as the drugs kicked in and he fell asleep.

"I'm not going anywhere, Poindexter, I promise."

Stanford pulled the goggles off and put his head in his hands. He realized he'd never really asked what his brother had gotten into in his long years away from home. If that was an alternate dimension, then maybe that had happened in the town and he'd never stopped it.

"Oh, Stanley, what happened to you?"


	7. 10 REVIEWS!

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! O.o Guest, sorry they're so short- I'm a victim of Shortus Chapteritus. Anyway, this is short also and it's not necessarily the inter-dimensional goggle AU, it's just a special chapter because I have 10 reviews! :D :D This idea is also from dragoncreators Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls**

He looked reluctantly back at Mabel. She nodded and waved her hands. Ford sighed and walked forward. His twin was sitting in front of the silent black TV.

Just today, he'd confessed to Mabel the desire to make up with his brother. Mabel had suggested a way to apologize. Like a fool he'd said yes.

Stanford sighed and walked in front of his brother. Stanley raised an eyebrow at his strange orange get up before Ford began to sing,

 _"I'm Ford and I was wrong_

 _I'm singing the Ford wrong song_

 _I shouldn't have taken that chance_

 _Now here's my remorseful dance."_

Stanley was slowly turning red and he was biting his lip struggling not to laugh.

 _"I was wrong for punching you in the face_

 _It was such a disgrace_

 _Please forgive me for being a... Doofus_

 _And please don't refuse us!"_

Grunkle Stan's loud laughter rang out throughout the house and Mabel gave Dipper a thumbs up.

It was a start.


	8. Priorities

**A/N: Okay, so I posted another chapter, but I don't think it showed up so you might want to check it out. :) Anyway, should I change the rating to T? Some of the chappies seem more T then K plus. This was Liliana Dragonshards again. I changed the name from Stancia for the sake of the previous chapter titled Gender, so... Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

Sally absentmindedly fiddled with one of her dark chocolate curls and straightened her striped red and white top. Finally the bell rang and school let out. Sal grinned and made her way to the doors where her twin brother stood looking for her.

He grinned when his eyes found her and he strode forward tossing her a small book.

"You forgot to read the book, Sal, I'm not going to help you unless you actually read it. Those were my conditions!"

Sal sighed, "Come on, Sixer, I was out dancing with Carl. I didn't have time for it."

Stanford sighed, "Sal, you need to rethink your priorities."

Sal laughed, "There's nothing wrong with my priorities, you're just a nerd!"

Ford grinned and the two walked off the school grounds.

A voice interrupted their conversation, "Hey! It's the six-fingered freak!"

Sal turned around, rolling her eyes at the daily occurrence, "Hey, buttheads! Git or else I'll introduce you to a little gesture of mine!"

Ford began cleaning his glasses as his sister exchanged her usual amount of insults with the bullies.

When group finally walked away, Sal tossed her hair, sashaying back towards her twin.

"Ya done?"

"Come on, Poindexter, someone needs to keep them in check."

As the two walked home, Sal teased her twin brother about his supernatural obsessions and in return he teased her about her relationship with Carl.

As the walk became quieter, Stanford pulled out his book and began to read, quickly absorbing pages of study before he noticed that Sal was not with him.

He turned and there he saw his twin talking to a guy. Ford sprinted over lugging his book bag with him.

That's when he noticed his twin's posture- disgust and anger. He also noticed that the man was being overly friendly.

As he got closer he began to hear what they were saying.

"Come on, Sal, just go out with me, please?"

"No, Luc, I told you I won't."

"Come on, just for one night."

"I'm not that kind of girl!"

"Maybe you are and you just don't know it yet."

Ford grabbed the man by the shoulder, "Hey! She said no!"

The guy didn't even have the chance to react before Stanford punched him in the jaw.

Sal stared in surprise as the man went down and Ford gasped, holding his knuckles and groaning.

"How on earth do you do that, Sal?! Ow!"

Sal recovered and began laughing, "Sixer! You doofus! You're gonna break your hand doing that! Here like this."

The guy 'Luc' who'd been bothering Sal sat up and groaned. Sal folded her hands and gave Ford a brief flash of the correct posture before turning and punching the man in the face, sending him down again.

"Okay, let's go."

Stanford grinned and pulled his twin sister along behind, "You tell me next time, ya hear? Else, I'll have to start stalking you."

Sal sighed, "Fine."

In the present dimension, Stanford Pines took off his goggles and twisted his mouth. His brother always hid things, not necessarily that, but when bullies picked on him and he wouldn't tell his twin cause Ford had enough on his plate.

"Oh, Stanley, what did we ever do without each other?"


	9. Mancrush

**A/N: This is pretty short. Sorry about that. I think this is the relativity falls AU. I think. There are a lot of them it's hard to keep track. Thank you RedHatMeg for the reviews- I really appreciate them! Most of the talkey bits are taken from NWHS and AToTS so yeah.**

 **Definition: Mancrush, (by Joss Weadon), Somebody a man looks up to and admires greatly. Think Coulson and Captain America, Agent Coulson isn't in love with Cap, he just admires him.**

 **Anyway, enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls, quit asking. Seriously.**

Stanford gaped at the figure standing outside of the swirling blue vortex. The figure reached down and traced the pine tree symbol on the front cover of the journal before placing it in its pocket.

Stanford managed to find his voice, "What? Who is that?"

Gruauntie Mabel grinned her eyes shinning, "The author of the journals..."

The figure took off its mask, revealing an old man.

"And my twin brother."

Stanley gaped, "Is this the part where one of us faints?"

"Ohoho, I am _so_ on it," Abuelita said before falling backwards in a dead faint.

The man, the author, asked tentatively, "Mabel?"

"Finally! After all these long years of waiting, you're actually here! Bro-bro!"

Mabel ran forward and the two embraced. The author pulled away and said, "Mabel, this was an insanely risky move: restarting the portal! Didn't you read my warnings?"

"Warnings, schmarings. Come on, Dipper! How about a thank you for saving you from what appears to be, I don't know, some kind of doofus dimension?"

She baped his nose.

"Yes, fine thank you, but you could've been killed! You shouldn't have gone after me!"

"It was my fault in the first place!"

"Hey! Hi, Stanley here. Quick question: WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Stanford nodded, he wanted answers too. The chance to meet the author! Oh! Amazing! He grinned and gazed adoringly at his mancrush.

The author.

Present Stanford wrinkled his brow and wordlessly switched to the next dimension. He didn't really get that one. Who would have a strange name like Dipper, anyway?!


	10. Sense

**This idea was RedHatMeg's so big hand to her! Really got my muse going. Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls**

"High Six?"

Stanley asked desperately from the street below. Ford's eyes narrowed, he knew his brother could feel the burn of betrayal radiating from him but Ford didn't care. He'd never been able to hide his feelings from his twin anyway.

The sense had always been helpful, when Stanley was being picked on, he felt it and rushed to his aid. When he, Stanford, was being smacked around behind school, the bullies were always baffled how Stanley managed to find them every single time.

But _never ever_ had he used the sense to inflict pain.

There's a first time for everything.

He slammed the shutters closed and he almost screamed. A spike of pain seared across his mind and he almost fell over. He felt as if he was physically burning up, the sense was deadening and suddenly it was gone.

There was no more sense, he knew Stanley probably felt it too. The sense was gone and he felt empty and dark. He'd never been without his brother, Stanford had never realized how comforting it was.

You never missed something until it was gone.

Stanford slowly recovered and peeked out of the window. Stanley was gone. That fact shouldn't have hurt as much as it did right then.

Stanford shook himself. He could deal with it. He had too. Meanwhile the estranged twin, Stanley, didn't realize their feelings were in sync once again.

They had to go on.

 **Five years later**

Stanford shot up in bed, clutching the covers of his blankets. What had woken him up? A pang shot through him. A very familiar feeling, one that had been missing for five years.

What could possibly make it come back? He'd thought it was gone, destroyed when he'd made that fateful decision on a muggy summers night in New Jersey.

No, he didn't care. He didn't.

Another sharper feeling, more painful then the last, and Stanford was on his feet and pulling on coat. Never mind past grudges, his brother was hurt. His brother _needed_ him.

Stanford strode out into the cold snow storm in Gravity Falls, Oregon. His sense screaming at him to _hurryohhurrypleaseohpleaseithurtsmakeitstoppleasestanfordhelp!_

He got into Fiddleford's car, luckily he remembered where he'd left the keys. Stanford peeled out of the woods, his sense urging him on in the right direction. Several hours later in the state of Washington, Stanford barreled through the doors of a seedy bar.

Stanley was handcuffed to a table, broken and bleeding. Several thugs stood around, sharpening knives like they were preparing for the main event.

A large man noticed Stanford and growled, "Hey, you, turn around and walk away."

Stanford was a sight himself, his clothes were torn from stumbling through the woods and behind his house, looking for the car. His hair was wild from constantly running his hands through it and his eyes were dark.

"No. You let my brother _go_ and you walk away before I do something I might regret, because I'd like nothing more than to _tear_ you apart right here and right now."

The man had the audacity to chuckle, "Seriously? Y-"

He didn't have time to say anything more before Stanford pulled out one of his numerous inventions and shot him with it. The man gaped as he shrank to the size of an ant before squealing and hiding under one of the turned over chairs.

The other thugs stared in horrified astonishment.

"Anybody else want a go?"

They fled out the back, the door slamming behind them. Stanford hurriedly stuffed his flashlight back into his pocket and knelt beside his twin.

"Stanley? You awake?"

"M'sixer... Knew you'd come..."

Stanford clasped his twin's shoulder, "Yeah, I'm here."

He got up to get the knife to cut the ropes but Stanley weakly grasped his arm, "Don't go." He slurred.

Stanford gathered his brother in his arms,"Don't worry, Stan.

I'm never leaving you again."

Stanford of the present dimension, took off his goggles and tried to pretend that he wasn't tearing up a little and that he wasn't feeling a little jealous of that Stanford, the one who'd gotten a second chance.

A chance he was never going to get.


	11. Mental Images

**A/N: I HAVE TWENTY REVIEWS THANK YOU! AAAHHHHHH! Sorry, it's just little excited there. This is short, but I didn't really want to go into the details for this chapter. Idea by mstotaldrama100. It's about Stancest if it's confusing. I don't like incest, because well, I have siblings and I really** ** _really_** **don't want to be in that kind of relationship with them. If you have an annoying brother you'd know what I mean. Blegh. Anyway, I might be able to get another chappie up today cause this was so short. I do have school though and we had a late start cause I was up till midnight watching Mr. Smith goes to Washington, so... Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

Stanley and Stanford stood in the doorway of the house, hands clasped as they watched their father's eyes widen in horror.

Stanley spoke up before Stanford could say something that might anger their father further, "Pop, we're getting married. No matter what."

In the present dimension Stanford ripped of the goggles and threw them away as if they had burned him.

They landed with a clatter, staring up at him as if they knew what he'd just seen, as if they had shown him that _on purpose._

He suddenly had a overpowering desire to vomit, bile rose in his throat and he choked it back down, before he ran off screaming.

He was scarred for life, he needed soap and _quick_ to wash his eyeballs with, because dear father in heaven _the mental images._

Unfortunately there are just some things you can't unsee.


	12. Grave

**A/N: Ha! Two chapters in a day! Boo-yah! This idea is courtesy of Candymouse22. My intention wasn't this. It just came out angsty. (How did I even write this?!) Okay, Someone (Guest) I don't watch Steven Universe, so I don't know how to write Crystal Pines. I tried reading up on the gems, but I still haven't the faintest clue, and I don't have any access to watch it anytime soon. Sorry. :( Though, if you really feel like it, you could review or (if you're an author who hasn't signed in) pm me a clearly explained version of gems because I'm assuming you've watch it. Okay, this AN is WAY too long. Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

Far away in one of the countless dimensions, there is a grave. It is a lonely grave, no one ever visits it and the name had never been heard of in this dimension.

The gravestone is made of cool metal, displaying the information of the one long since dead.

In the distance a pinprick of light appeared and grew bigger, and bigger and bigger until it was a great swirling mass of blue. A whirling vortex of sky blue and white.

The trees bent toward it, as if it was sucking them in. The gravestone didn't budge. The wind seemed to increase and with a strange noise the gravestone was ripped from the ground and sucked into the portal.

The blue vortex vanished suddenly leaving the now unmarked grave alone.

Stanley Pines coughed into his shoulder. He was ninety-seven and going a little senile, but he had managed to break out of that stupid home where everyone treated him like a crackpot.

When the vortex vanished he hobbled forward leaning on his cane, searching the debris. Maybe his brother had fallen when he'd come through.

Stanley did not find his brother, he found a curious metal thing that looked suspiciously like a gravestone. When he turned it over, fading blue letters confirmed it.

 _'Stanford Pines_

 _Ninety-six_

 _The Battle of Five Dimensions_

 _"Miss you, Stanley."'_

An engraving of his six fingered hand sat below the name and age in a silent accusation. One year too late.

A great wail echoed off the walls of the basement and Stanley Pines bowed his head and cried.

Something within Stanford cracked, and he deep down he knew that that was what was going to happen to him. He mutely shifted to the next dimension.


	13. Gryphon

**A/N: Okay, three. We have three chapters in one day. Monster Falls! Bada-bing, bada-boom! There were two reviews requesting this, and I was excited to write it. Also, I wanted fluff cause the last chapter was feels x10000. Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls. (LOOK HOW SHORT THIS A/N IS, WHOA!)**

"Come on, Ford! Get up!"

"No." Mumbled Stanley's twin sleepily. "Just five more minutes."

Stanley huffed and sat down on a chair with a great thump. The thing shattered beneath him and Stanley yelped as he fell to the floor.

"Ow." He muttered rubbing his sore rump.

A slight hissing noise attracted his attention, Stanley turned and then he realized his twin was laughing at him!

Stanley growled, his gray complexion somehow turning darker, "Oh just you wait till I get you, you mangy cat!"

Stanford's eyes shot open from their lazy half lidded appearance and the gryphon bounded from the room on all fours. Stanley chased him, snarling and grabbing at his brother's tail with his sharp talons.

Somehow the gargoyle and the gryphon ended up on the roof of the house. Stanley grinned with a feral gleam in his eye and lunged. Stanford took to the sky and laughed as his brother plummeted off the side of the house and took flight in a panic.

In fact, Stanford was laughing so hard he didn't notice his twin lunge at him until he was tackled out of the sky.

The elder pine twins crashed into bushes with a thump, tumbling over each other until Stanley came out on top.

Stanford scrabble on the ground, huffing and puffing but his brother was as heavy as a rock- being a gargoyle and all.

"Alright! Fine you win! Get off!"

Stanley laughed, "Sorry, Poindexter! You're staying here."

"Come on! Please?"

"Ha! You really think that'll work, Sixer?"

Stanford huffed and resigned himself to his fate of being crushed by his brother's weight.

In the present dimension, Stanford's brow furrowed. He missed his brother a great deal, they'd always done that to each other- the roughhousing and teasing. But why in the name of sanity was he gryphon and his twin a gargoyle?!

He decided to worry about that later and and just skip to the next one.


	14. Shakeseption

**A/N: Four chapters, dude. This is ridiculous. Okay, it was the reviews. They are REALLY motivational. This idea was anonymous (guest)! Yay! Also, tribute to Liliana Dragonshards. I used Stanica, sort of.** **In order for this AD (alternate dimension- look! I invented a new thing!) to work, Stanley and Stanford aren't biologically related. Stanley got adopted into the family when they were nine but they're also born in the same year, and date- so twins. Sort of. They refer to themselves as twins. Okay and to explain the chapter title. In the original play, Viola (his version of Stanley) was played by a man who played a woman pretending to be a man. Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

 **Also, to formally answer Uhm (guest) cause I can't pm them, I don't really like the Sphinx idea that much and in history, Sphinx's are usually portrayed as girls. Also, Gryphon and Gargoyle have nice alliteration, but that's a less important reason...**

Stanford rounded the corner, looking for his twin. He found Stanley, being accosted by one of the high school's cheerleaders- Olivia.

"And I was just thinking if you want to-"

Stanley looked immensely grateful to see his brother, "Hey... Look! It's Stanford! Gotta go!"

Stanley bolted towards his brother to the chagrin of Olivia and Stanford shook his head and chuckled.

"You know, I'm not always going to be here to conveniently provide an excuse to slip away."

Stanley frowned, "Aw, shut up, Sixer."

Stanford grinned and clasped his brother on the shoulder, "Now about that- hey..."

"Hmm?"

"That's your backpack, isn't it?"

Stanley turned pale at the sight of his backpack strewn across the floor of the gym. He started forward as did his brother.

Schoolbooks and pencils and various items were scattered about along with two other things. The things were white, plastic, and papery.

Stanford leaned down and studied it as he heard Stanley scramble to gather everything up. Stanford's eyes widened when he realized what it was.

But his brother had no possible use for _feminine_ products. Why on earth?

Stanford shrugged it off, his twin probably had a good reason. Unfortunately, the seed had been sowed. He noticed little things first. Stanley showed no interest in girls, in fact he avoided them. Sometimes Stanford caught him making googly-eyes at the captain of the football team, Carl Orsino. Rumors also had it, he loved dancing as did Stanley.

Then he noticed that sometimes he lingered in front of the mirror longer then usual, paying attention to his hair. Also, he never wore thin shirts. Always thick sweaters and long coats.

Stanford decided to take action on a sweaty summers night.

"Hey, Stanley?"

"Yeah, Sixer?"

"What don't you take off that sweater, it sure is hot in here."

"I'm good."

He was quite obviously not good.

"I know why you won't do it, but you can't trust me, I won't tell."

Stanley quirked an eyebrow, with a puzzled expression. "Huh?"

"You're a girl."

For a split second so that it almost seemed he was imagining he saw fear in his brother's eyes before he laughed, "You sure know how to worry someone, Poindexter!"

"You're a girl, ya can't fool me. I'm your brother."

Stanley just sat there.

Stanford stood up and sat down beside him... Her.

"Why?"

Stanley looked up and said, "Cause I'm adopted. You know that. Pop and Ma wanted a boy. _They_ thought I was boy, heck _everybody_ always mistook me for a boy anyway. The orphanage was awful- I didn't want to get returned, so all I did was cut my hair a bit shorter."

Stanford signed and said, "You know what this means, right?"

"W- what?"

"You're gonna have to change your name to Stanica."

Present dimension Stanford scratched his head. Hadn't this sort of been the plot of a Shakespeare play? Eleventh? Tenth? Fourth? No, Twelfth. That's it Twelfth Night. In fact he could've sworn he recognized some of the names...


	15. HotCold

**A/N: Idea by Ella Le Hissy. Sorry for the mistakes. This is based off of the Japanese manga Ranma 1/2. Just look it up to get this chapter.** **Um... Our fire alarm went off because my mother lit her toast ON FIRE and while the rest of my family was scrambling to get it out of the house, I had to fan the smoke out onto the deck with this huge whiteboard for five minutes and I couldn't type cause my arms are sore and then the FREAKING FIRE DEPARTMENT showed up cause we couldn't get the alarm off in time. Anyway, I'm so sorry this late... And I won't be able to update until October 5 cause wifi troubles. :( Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

The first incident was the shower. Stanley and his great niece and nephew were watching a marathon of Duck-tective. Stanford had just made it into the bathroom, and the water for the shower had started running.

All three of them jumped when Ford screamed and began cursing. Stanley hurriedly covered Dipper's ears who had covered Mabel's.

"Poindexter!" Roared Stan and it was probably best that the Dipper's and Mabel's ears were covered, "KEEP IT DOWN!"

Stanford immediately ceased. Later, He'd come out of the shower scrubbing his hair, and Stanley snarled, "What the he- er, heck was that?!"

Ford replied without hesitation, "Water was cold."

"Well, keep it down next time!" Hissed Stanley, "We have kids here!"

Stanford nodded meekly. Stanley was so mad, he didn't take notice that it was extremely out of character for his twin to curse like a sailor.

The second incident was the one that exposed it.

The day had suddenly turned cold and dreary. It was of no surprise to anyone that it started to rain. It was just _that_ kind of day. All gloom and coldness that dug its claws into your very bones.

Mabel decided that it was the best course of action to play in it. She naturally dragged her brother out. Soon all residents of the Mystery Shack were out frolicking in the drizzle.

Everybody except Ford.

Nothing Mabel could say would convince him, so after many failed tricks to get him off the porch, all unnoticed by the victim, Mabel decided for the good old fashioned idea of shoving them out on their butt.

It, surprisingly enough, worked. Dipper was frustrated with his sister, he hadn't noticed her plans to trick THE author into the rain. He'd been preoccupied with Wendy.

Of course, the two were so busy arguing, they didn't even spare a glance at Ford until Soos screamed, "Doods! Look!"

Stanford had shrunk and his face had softened, his nose growing smaller and his eyes bigger. Eventually he stood about the size of Wendy with long curly brown hair and wide eyes.

When he spoke it was a smooth alto voice, "Mabel! Why?!"

Mabel opened and closed her mouth a few times before gasping in a choked voice, "Y- you turned into a girl!"

At this point, Stanley emerged onto the deck sipping a Pitt cola. When his eyes found his brother (there wasn't a doubt about it was.) He screamed, falling over into the door and knocking it off its hinges.

Stanford groaned, "It's all Bill's fault don't look at me!"

Needless to say, it was a very exciting day at the Mystery Shack and the next week involved quite a few buckets of cold water.

In the present dimension, Stanford sighed, not another one. And who were those kids? This was the second time he'd seen 'Dipper' and 'Mabel.' Not to mention that weird gopher thing. Anyway, It had weirded him out seeing him and his brother as girls and it definitely weirded Stanley out seeing Stanford as a girl. He chuckled as he remembered his twin's face.

Stanford suddenly frowned. This was Stanley for goodness sakes. They'd stopped being on friendly terms years ago.

And yet...


	16. Twenty Reviews!

**A/N: I'm back! Yes! Anyway, so I updated the last chapter cause there was a bit of confusion and stuff- to be totally honest with you, when I wrote that last chapter I was coming down with a fever (didn't know it though) but isn't it amazing that my fever broke the day before the wifi came back? Thank the Lord! Anyway, this is RedHatMeg's idea- I've decided this is just a '20 reviews!' Special chapter. So... Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls**

Ma Pines had her first vision when she was sixteen. She was sitting in the rocking chair by a dirty glass window daydreaming when a strange feeling came over her, like the pins and needles you get when your legs fall asleep. It was strange and everything felt numb all over except for that strange prickling sensation- Then all went dark.

A man with a handsome grin and a strong build waving at her across school grounds. A wedding with a happy bride in white and the same man as before but with a more serious expression on his face. The crowd was thin, few, and not at all nice looking. A third scene with the same woman with a swollen stomach, the same man- face harder and sadder. The woman holding two squalling boys- the man tired and his face a mask of stone.

She snapped back, gasping and wondering what on earth had just happened. When she met Filbrick Pines a year later, she knew what it was. She had somehow just seen the future.

When the couple got married she wasn't surprised about the financial problems, the job problems, and that Filbrick's personality grew distant and cold.

She wasn't at all surprised when the doctors announced twins that Filbrick's face grew hard as he thought what two new children in the household would do to their barely functioning economy.

When her boys, Stanley and Stanford were three months old, she was sitting by their crib smiling to herself and looking out the window at the stars.

The tingling came back and Ma Pines knew it was happening again. She smiled and everything grew dark like it had many years ago.

Two boys laughing and playing. Two boys planning a trip. Two boys yelling at each other. Her husband kicking one of her babies out. Years and years of estrangement. Two boys arguing again. One boy flying into this maw of light. Another boy crying and crying, calling for the other one to come back. Thirty years. Filbrick's death. Her death. Two boys reunited. Two boys arguing. Her two boys in pain for nearly fifty years.

When Ma Pines snapped back she realized she was crying. Her two babies were about to go through so much. She looked down at the two sleeping twins and something hardened, well she wasn't going to do nothing!

Ma Pines did research and after many painstaking weeks, she realized that you can't change the future. It had been tried before and the outcomes were always worse then before.

So she did the only thing she could, she tried to warn them.

"Always forgive your brother, even if he does something so terrible you feel like it's impossible."

"Don't ever let one of your family members be estranged. Go after 'em!"

"Just remember you two need each other- lord help you if you ever get separated!"

"Don't ever let an argument last over thirty years- in fact, it'd better be solved before the first decade rolls around!"

Unfortunately, things are often forgotten in the heat of the moment.

Ma Pines was shushing her newest, Sherman Pines, when yelling from another part of the house distracted her. She padded closer and she almost collapsed. Her two boys were yelling at each other and Filbrick had just picked Stanley up by the scruff of his neck.

Even thought she knew already, she spoke, "Stanley? What's goin' on in here?"

Stanley spoke desperately to his family, "Wait, no, I can explain! It was a mistake!"

Filbrick was having none of it though. He moved to the front door and Ma stepped back, she couldn't watch. She just couldn't. She fled back to her bedroom and closed the door, hugging her crying baby close and trying to block out the sound of betrayal, rejection, anger, sadness, and separation.

One that she knew would span over thirty years.

Ma broke down and began crying. If anybody had been listening at the door they would've heard dim sobs and soft words, "My poor babies... Oh my poor babies heaven help them! Heaven help them."

After that night, the estrangement of thirty years, then when the twins were reunited, and they stood in front of that mirror, Stanley had a thought.

"Sixer?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think she knew?"

"Who?"

"Ma, do you think she knew? All those things she used to say..."

Stanford shook his head, "No.. That's impossible."

Stanley didn't think it was impossible, but who was he to argue? He wasn't the smart one after all.

He was just Stanley Pines, the con man.


	17. THIRTY REVIEWS!

**A/N: Idea by Hobbit Wizard (this is a crossover with Doctor Who- sort of!) Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls or Doctor Who**

Stanley and Stanford regretted letting Mabel pick their Summerween costumes. It had started when she made them the 'Get Along Shirt.' A giant sweater that she'd somehow got around them.

Ford and Stan had been stuck in it for nearly a day and a half. They'd finally gotten out when Soos had splurged and gotten scissors for a project. Stan had bribed his employee with a day off and gotten the scissors.

When Mabel found out her Grunkle's had cut up her sweater (and hadn't worked out _any_ of their problems) she'd been inconsolable.

Until they'd let her pick out some Summerween costumes for next year. (Which they took a solemn oath that they would wear them when Summerween rolled around again.)

Mabel had been ecstatic and forgot about the sweater problem immediately.

Unfortunately that left the two elder twins wondering what on earth they had gotten themselves into.

Ford disappeared first and several minutes later, Stanley was called up. Stan crossed his heart and slowly ascended the steps to the younger pines twin's bedroom as if he was on his death march.

Dipper eagerly awaited his Grunkle's return.

Several minutes passed and Dipper began flicking through the journal. When he was about halfway through, he heard stomping and grumbling- signifying his Grunkle's return.

Mabel paused in the doorway and grinned before speaking in an announcer-like voice, "Welcome to the early showing of the best Summerween costumes for next year! Get ready folks for Mabel's astounding handy work and prepare to be amazed!"

She jumped aside and gestured wildly for her Grunkle's to walk in, "Introducing the Tenth and Eleventh Doctors!"

Grunkle Ford sighed and he adjusted his glasses before his fingers clenched the sides of his normal trenchcoat nervously. Mabel had gotten an old moth eaten blue suit and red tie. It probably hadn't seen the light of day for thirty years.

Mabel also, had somehow procured red converse in her Grunkle Ford's size. (Wait, the two were nearly identical twins- of course they had the same shoe size.)

Grunkle Stan was grumbling and kicking his feet with his arms crossed defiantly in front of him. He'd been given an old tweed jacket and his usual black pants. Mabel again had done the impossible and gotten her Grunkle into suspenders and boots. His usual bow tie was gone replaced with a more festive and traditional bright red one.

Mabel grinned, "So how do they look, Dipper?"

Dipper clapped, "Fantastic! Brilliant! Molto Bene!"

"What does that mean, you dope?" Grunkle Stan asked.

Ford began, "Well, it's Italian for-"

Stanley glared and Stanford coughed, "Never mind..."

Mabel giggled and said, "And now you have to wear it all day!"

Both Grunkle's exclaimed with horrified expressions, " _WHAT?!_ "


	18. 40 REVIEWS! (WHAT?)

**A/N: Anonymous Gal- okay, I don't know Stanford's opinion of them, so I just tried to write what I thought their reactions would be- this is also not a goggle AU chapter- this is a forty reviews Mark! O.o People are reviewing precious... Yes... Disclaimer: I don't own MLP or Gravity Falls**

Ford clenched his eyes shut as the curse activated. He heard Stanley behind him yelp in surprise as the curse Bill just made smacked into him.

When he opened his eyes, he could see he was lower to the ground then usual. He lifted a hand and found a red hoof instead.

Ford frowned. Two red hoofs. He was some kind of horse. Ford needed to find a mirror and fast. He galloped into the bathroom and examined himself.

He was some kind of cartoon horse.

He was still wearing his glasses and his body was the same red color of his sweater. He didn't have a mane like a horse, he had hair that vaguely looked like own. The strangest part though was the golden six-fingered hand imprinted in his haunches.

Stanley cantered his eyes huge and his face had a look of horror. Stan was the same except he had his fez sitting upon his head and his bow tie strung around his neck. There was an imprint also on his haunches, except it was the symbol on his fez. He was also all black, like his suit.

"F- ford... We're dead!" He wailed.

"What? Why?"

"We're My Little Ponies! _Why?!_ "

Stanley flew from the room screaming. Ford shrugged, he should write about this unusual curse in his journal.

Wait...

How was he going write?


	19. Supernatural

**A/N: Hi, I got sick, again. Yay. But I've gotten moderately better, so update time! :D I got a pm, from an author saying that I shouldn't have done mlp, they said mlp was stupid and not cool. (I won't disclose their name, I'm not that mean.) I'm actually not a fan of mlp and I don't watch it. I mean mlp might be a bit girly but seriously. Not cool? I WRITE FANFICTION. IN MY MANY EXPERIENCES THIS HAS BEEN CONSIDERED NOT COOL. I AM A HUGE DORK AND TOTALLY NOT COOL IN EVERY WAY. Okay? Okay. Also, Nickstriker, I'm very very sorry. I cannot do the (really amazing) vintage AU, I stink at writing things like that. I attempted it and it really stunk. I'm very sorry. Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

"Darn it, we're going to have to repaint the devil's trap on the roof."

Stanford looked up from where he was writing in his journal, "Again?"

"Yeah." Stanley sighed and scooted over the seats of his beloved 'Stanley Mobile,' holding a can of red spray paint protectively.

"Hey, Sixer?"

"Yeah?"

"We're almost out of holy water, we should probably get some on our next stop at a church.

And...

Do you think you can go pick up some salt at the store- we're almost out."

"And pie?"

"Sure... Okay, I guess."

"You're not fooling anybody."

"Okay, fine- can't a man enjoy his pie without being criticized?"

"But it's not healthy."

"So? All you do is eat rabbit food. A man needs his pie."

Stanford sighed and adjusted his glasses, "I think I got a lead on where Dad went."

Stanley nodded, "Where?"

"Flippin, Arkansas."

Stanley gave his brother a look, "Dad is in flippin Arkansas?"

"There's a town called Flippin in Arkansas."

"Oh. What monster is there?"

"Another Wendigo."

"Oh... _great_." A second passed before Stanley's eyes lit up as an idea occurred, "So, Poindexter, would that be a flippin Wendigo?"

Stanley snickered at his own joke and Stanford rolled his eyes before sighing, "Your jokes are awful."

Stanford tugged his goggles off and and sighed mournfully, he missed his brother's stupid jokes and their playful banter. Of course, there were strange things about this dimension. Devil's traps? Wendigos? Salt? Holy Water?

Stanford shook his head in puzzlement and placed his goggles on again.


	20. Blue Shag Carpet

**A/N: Sorry, this is short. I'm at a Doctor's appointment. No, not** ** _the_** **Doctor. (I wish) This is an idea by Ella Le Hissy. I hope it meets your expectations! Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls, though, I have Dipper's hat- does that count?**

"I'm a super science-y nerd, you can tell because I have glasses." Stanford mockingly adjusted his glasses and Stanley frowned, "I do _not_ sound like that!"

"Yeah, you do!"

"Well, you sound like this!" Stanley coughed and spoke in a deep voice, "I'm conning everybody with my obviously fake exhibits and all I care about is money!"

Stanford rolled his fez between is fingers, "Yeah, money's important!"

Dipper quirked an eyebrow at his arguing grunkles. Mabel nudged his shoulders and whispered, "What's happening? Why is Grunkle Ford wearing Grunkle Stan's fez?"

Dipper snickered and pointed at a very familiar blue rug in the corner, "Grunkle Ford found the rug and brought it back cause Stan was planning on using it for a prank."

"Uh-huh."

"And well... they started fighting and they body-swapped."

Mabel giggled, "Oh!"

The rest of their conversation was interrupted by Grunkle Stan exclaiming loudly, "What on earth are you keeping in your pockets?!"

"Don't touch it! It's- ooh!"

In the present dimension, Ford chuckled. He remembered that experiment, that blue shag carpet. He'd had a few mishaps with Fiddleford and it. And there were those two kids again. Huh. The scientist flipped to the next dimension.

He didn't realize that was the first time in a very long while that he'd thought about his brother without animosity.


	21. Siamese

**A/N: Okay, so I just saw Dipper And Mabel vs the Future. I won't spout any spoilers but man... Stanford, sometimes you just need to shut up. Anyway, my friend read this and she was a bit squeamish. I dunno if it's too questionable. I don't** ** _think_** **it is. And the idea is by GirlCousin21 (Guest) yay! I did a buttload of research so I hope you like it! Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

When they were in school, people made fun of them. When they awkwardly sat on the bench, kids pointed and laughed. And worse for Stanley, people looked at him with pity.

Stanford didn't mind so much. He was always different. He had six fingers on his hand and he always had his nose buried in his books. Stanley found this annoying. They would always trip and other kids would point and laugh at the klutzy twins.

But being expected to die at birth, die after birth, and never walk anywhere tended to toughen people up. This was no different for the pines conjoined twins.

There were certain advantages though. Stanley could easily cheat on tests with his genius brother next to him and the two always had to make up after fights. It was kind of hard to stay mad at each other, and when Stanford got excepted in West Coast Tech- Stanley had to go with him.

College was fun. Sort of. A few students teased and taunted, but they all ate their words when Stanford achieved the highest score ever recorded.

Stanley was always bored, though, because his vocabulary stopped at five syllable words.

Stanford eventually won a Nobel prize.

Stanley was happy for his brother, he knew firsthand the work his brother did. It did irritate him though when people would ogle his brother and gush over him- but they never knew his name. They would say something like, "Oh! And you're his conjoined twin- uh, Sterling? Stafford?"

Stanford's face would darken and he would frown before saying, "Stanley. His name is Stanley."

Stanley loved his brother, he was glad for his brother- really he was. It was still tiring never being able to leave him.

Stanford and Stanley would never be able to be separated though. They were parapagus twins as Stanford said. Meaning, in Stanley speak, they had two heads, four arms, and they were joined just below the armpit before fusing into one person with a normal pair of legs.

Stanford eventually retired at sixty-five. He then realized that in his entire life he hadn't really considered Stanley's choices- at least he did until the West Coast Tech offer. Stanley hadn't said anything either, instead choosing to let his twin live his dream.

Stanford remembered his brother's childhood dream to go treasure hunting. It was difficult but Stanford managed to surprise his brother with a fancy ship dubbed the 'Stan O' War.'

The two spent the next blissful twenty years searching for gold.

In the present dimension Stanford felt guilt well up inside him. Stanley would do that for him? Even after seeing all theses dimensions, Stanley always seemed to be by his side protecting him, helping him... Maybe he had made a mistake... Stanford shook himself and continued in to the next dimension.

The doubt still lingered though, the seed had been sown.


	22. Reverse

**A/N: Reverse Pines AU. Idea by Nickstriker. :D Okay, so this a pretty lax AU, where Dipper and Mabel and Stan can be evil or sort of evil or not evil. You just have to switch it around a bit. (Dipper Gleeful, Mabel Gleeful, etc. etc.) Anyway, I'm not a big fan of it, cause I dunno, evil Mabes and Dipdop seems weird to me. But I did it anyway, it was fun to play with what happened to Ford cause it isn't set in stone. Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

Stanley liked thinking he was in control.

He really really did, but deep down he knew that the twins were the ones with the real power. They were the ones calling the shots. Stan sighed as looked down at his weathered and wrinkled hands.

Dipper Gleeful could buy and sell this old man.

Stanley shuffled down the steps slowly and entered the code to the basement before entering the underground area.

"E mc equals the X plus Y... Wait the components... The components are wrong! All wrong! Wrong wrong wrong!"

Stanley sighed and looked up. His brother was crumpling prices of paper and throwing them. Piles of crumpled paper balls littered the floor. Chalk equations were scribbled on the ceiling, walls, and smeared across the floor.

"Sixer?"

Stanley's twin turned with wild eyes and hair nearly torn out at the roots. His brother never responded to Ford or Stanford anymore. Only his childhood nicknames- Sixer and Poindexter.

Stanford had once been a brilliant scientist but something caused him to go mad. Something Stanley didn't like to talk about. The twins... They had said it was a necessary evil.

"Sixer, come on... The twins need the portal open."

Ford mumbled something about components and calibrations. He reached down and pulled out a somehow uncrumpled and blank sheet of paper, before scribbling equations madly across it.

Stanley sighed and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Come on, Poindexter. Let's getcha some food."

"Gotta complete it, I gotta complete it, Stanley! I gotta! I gotta!"

Stanley sighed, "I know, buddy, I know." Ford returned to the rambling mess he'd been before.

Stan liked to think he was in control.

He wasn't.

Stanford switched to the next dimension, that last one had been worrying. He'd also gleaned a new bit of information. 'Dipper' and 'Mabel' were twins. He didn't know who the Gleeful's were but it appeared they were evil in this dimension. Stanford shuddered and watched the next one hopefully.


	23. Babysitter

**A/N: This is loosly based off of the Mystery Trio AU and a response to Guest's request for Stan and Ford to raise the twins as kids. I did a nice little one shot and then it veered off into I dunno what this is. I've been planning the second half for a while. But at least it answers Guest's request! :D (This isn't stalkerish I swear! I just used a deviantart page and a profile!) Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls, in fact, I don't really own my OC. (You'll see what I mean.)**

Stanford and Stanley didn't know what to do with two squalling twins. They were the Pine's twins closest living relatives after the car crash. But still, they didn't know anything about babies. Fiddleford had bailed when they asked for help. Fat lot of good he was.

The first mishap was baby food. Stanley was trying to feed Mabel some carrot concoction. She was refusing it.

"Come on, kid, just one bite. You gotta eat sometime!"

Mabel wailed louder.

"Here look, I'll eat it! It's delicious!" Stanley gave her a big grin and ate a mouthful. His eyes bulged suddenly and he turned, coughing and gagging into the trash can.

Mabel giggled and Stanley coughed and sighed. "Yeah, I hear ya kid. How about we wash our mouths out with yogurt, huh?"

Mabel only gurgled happily when the offending baby food disappeared into the trash can.

Ford wasn't having much luck with Dipper. The boy was crying noisily, he didn't want a bottle and he was freshly changed, what more could the boy possibly want?!

An answering wail from downstairs broke his train of thought.

It was the other twin, Mabel.

Stanford calculated the possibilities and brought Dipper downstairs. The boy calmed immediately when he was placed next to his twin.

They'd managed to make it through the first day.

Unfortunately, a week later the two had to go to some sort of convention. It wasn't a place for babies and Fiddleford would be joining them so he couldn't babysit.

Then began the daunting task of finding a babysitter. After several days of searching Stanford found one that was halfway decent.

She showed up at the door the next day, the day they were going to leave.

Stanford opened the door and peered out, "Hello?"

"Hi there, you called?"

Stanford blinked down at the smiling girl. She was about sixteen? Twenty? He wasn't good with ages.

"I'm Stanford Pines, we called you to babysit our great nice and nephew while we're away."

"No problem Mr. Pines." She held out her hand, "My name is Meghan Patkowska Most people call me Meg though. How long will you be gone?"

Stanford found himself shaking her hand and inviting her inside.

"Um, we're leaving just now, it's only all day. We should be home late tonight. We'll be paying you eight dollars..."

"Brilliant, where are the kids?"

"Oh, with Stanley..."

'Meg' trotted off into the other room. Stanley appeared feeling bewildered and as the elder pines twins left the house the last thing they heard was Mabel's laughter and Meg saying, "We're eating pastaaaa!"

Strangely enough it was Stanley who worried about Dipper and Mabel the most. Stanford was calm. He'd only known Meg five seconds but for some reason he knew the twins were fine.

When they arrived home a few minutes before midnight, the twins were sleeping soundly and the house hadn't been destroyed. That was good.

Meg collected her pay cheerily and left.

The next day when Stanford was cleaning spit up off of his brother he realized the only thing he remembered about Meg was her bright red hat.

In the present dimension, Stanford shook his head and went on to the next one. It was kind of fun seeing Stanley behave around kids _and_ now he had a rough idea of who 'Dipper' and 'Mabel' were. What was intriguing though was that he didn't recall seeing this Meg person with the red hat in Gravity Falls. Ever.

He shrugged and continued on to the next dimension.


	24. Transcendence

**A/N: Tons of ideas and 10,000 views people! Woo-hoo! :D Okay, so this is the Transendance AU requested by The Writer Es. This was my first time writing it and there isn't a lot of Stan and Ford interaction. :( Next chapter though, mha-ha-ha! Sorry, Ford is sooo in for it. And RedHatMeg, when you first reviewed and I saw your name I just wanted to add an OC. And you've given 17 reviews which is a ton. O.o So, 2 reasons why. Anyway, for this to work, the Transendance happened before Ford returned. Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

 ** _"Who dares summon the mighty Alcor?!"_**

Flashes of blue flames and yellow light filled the house, the small boy gave a shrill scream and crouched under trembling arms.

"O- oh mighty Alcor I w-wish to make a d-deal!"

The light finally stabilized to reveal who had summoned the dream demon. A small chubby boy with a mountain of white hair and a blue prison suit.

Alcor's lips stretched into a feral grin and his sharp teeth glinted. " ** _Really? Do go on._** "

"My name is Lil' Gideon, oh mighty Alcor and I wish to beg a request of you-"

" ** _Skip to the end._** "

Gideon swallowed before beginning again, "I want to make a deal against my mortal enemies the Pines. I want you to kill them all."

Alcor cocked his head, " ** _And what will you give me in return?_** "

"You can have this."

He pulled from his pocket some trifle he'd found in the woods. A hard task for someone within a high security prison but nothing that Alcor couldn't get himself.

" ** _No deal._** " Sneered Alcor.

"Wait! I'll do any-!"

Alcor was suddenly ripped away from the summoning circle by another summons. It was one done properly, one that was clearly professional. It seemed important enough to skip the answering machine.

Alcor's eyes widened.

Stanford Pines.

"What?! Where's Bill?!" The man said.

Alcor asked in astonishment, " ** _You were trying to summon Bill?! Grunkle Ford, why were you trying to do that?!_** "

"Well- I- wait, Grunkle?!"

Alcor froze, " ** _Oops._** "

Grunkle Ford took the time to really examine the floating demon before him and then his eyes widened as realization dawned, "Dipper?!"

Dipper sighed, " ** _It's complicated._** "

In the present dimension Ford wondered how his 'great nephew' had turned into a dream demon like Bill. Ford frowned and skipped to the next dimension, he didn't like the thought of Bill messing with his family. Especially Stanley.

Ford didn't realize that was the first time he'd thought of Stanley as family in a long while.


	25. Fire Within

**A/N: This is so angsty. And dark. This was requested by Nova Bucker and I hope this has enough guilt because gee whiz. Oh, 'Chapter 19: Supernatural' was also inspired by a piece of Markmak's fan art. Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls, as you can see it would be very bad for everybody.**

"And you'll leave the twins alone and never ever harm Ford again."

"Sure thing, Fez." Bill cackled.

"Stanley! No!"

Stanford, bleeding from a cut it the head, was holding the twins protectively. Dipper was groggy from a concussion and Mabel was limping with a fierce scowl on her face and grappling hook in hand.

Bill had waltzed in, deciding to end the Pines once and for all. Stanford, Dipper, and Mabel were the only ones at home and had defended the Mystery Shack. Then Stanley had gotten back from Lazy Susan's diner.

The sight of his family surrounded by sinister blue flames bravely making a last stand, caused Stanley to intervene.

He may not have been on good terms with his brother but that was mostly Stanford's doing. Not his. And then the twins. He'd do anything to protect them, to give them the chance he and his brother never had.

So now Stanley was making a deal.

"What do you want in return?"

"I just need some help with my little project, a loan if you will."

"A loan?"

"I just need to borrow something of yours."

"You'll give it back right?"

"Of course."

"No! Stan, don't do it!" Ford pleaded with his brother, "There isn't anything you have to prove!"

Stanley turned and his eyes narrowed, "This isn't about proving anything, Sixer! This is about saving your butts!"

Stanley closed his eyes tight, held out his hand, and shook the dream demons flaming arm. Bill began cackling and pulled Stan forward and Bill disappeared.

They knew where he went when Stanley opened his eyes.

"Hullo, Sixer! Good to see ya again!" Stanley said with bright yellow eyes and his pupils in slits.

Stanford gasped, "Give him back!"

BillStan's eyes narrowed, "Why do you care? Ha! You were going to kick him out of his home? _How_ could you possibly care, Sixer?"

Dipper through the fog of his concussion looked at his Grunkle in horror, "Y- you were going to kick Grunkle Stan out?"

Mabel looked betrayed, "What?!"

"That doesn't matter! Let him go!"

The scientist could see the idea forming in the demon's brain that he had something valuable. Something he could use for control.

"You know what? I've just thought of something better!" The ghostly blue flames that seemed to be vulnerable to nothing, disappeared with a wave of his hand.

BillStan conjured a container, the name of which that Dipper was too groggy to read and one that caused the usually cheery Mabel's eyes to widen in horror.

Stanford came to the same conclusion a millisecond before his great niece.

"No! Don't!"

BillStan drank the whatever-it-was in one gulp before wiping his mouth and laughing with wide eyes.

"You can have your body back, Fez!"

Bill disappeared again and Stanley collapsed, normal again, but something was so _so_ wrong.

"Stanley!"

"Poindexter?"

And then Stanley burst into blue flames. Mabel sobbed and tried to help, running for a bucket to get water with. Dipper couldn't move, he closed his eyes and spoke having complete faith in his idol, the author that he could save his Grunkle, "Please help Grunkle Stan! Please help him! Grunkle Ford, please!"

Stanford was frozen though, all he could see was his twin being forced to drink lighter fluid and then burning, burning, burning. All he could hear was his brother's desperate cries for help.

Then Mabel threw water on Stanley and it only made it worse, the flames spreading and consuming whatever the fluid had touched.

Then it was over and all that was left was a pile of ash on the floor.

Stanford collapsed by it and he would not move again, not even if the world depended on it.

The shock wore off after several never-ending hours. Dipper, even in his incoherent state, was the one to take charge.

He wrapped Mabel's scratches and carefully scooped his Grunkle's ashes into a jar to be buried the next day.

Dipper and Mabel slept in their bedroom one of the parts of the mostly ruined shack that had been spared.

The two ended up sleeping the same bed, even though Dipper could finally sleep without danger of his concussion- nightmares plagued them both.

Stanford didn't sleep at all. He kept vigilance over his twin's ashes, as if afraid they would be stolen away.

Dipper and Mabel pretended not to notice the next day when Ford was paying the construction crew and haggling over every little penny, that he was carrying a jar of ash with him.

They pretended not to notice that he carried it everywhere. That he refused to bury it. They pretended not to notice when he cried and apologized over and over to the jar of ash.

However, when they woke one morning and sat down at breakfast with haggard faces and Stanford gently oh-so-carefully placed the jar at Stanley's usual spot at the table and asked it if 'he wanted some pancakes,' Mabel lost it and began crying with her face buried in her hands.

This greatly upset Ford and he kept asking her what was wrong and after no answers were forthcoming, he inquired of the jar if 'perhaps you know what's wrong, Stanley. You do know her better than I do.'

Mabel left the room in tears.

Soon after, the shack was finally fixed Wendy and Soos returned to work, saddened at the fact that their old boss was gone.

"Dudes, why is the other Mr. Pines carrying a jar of dirt?"

Dipper didn't answer but Mabel spoke, "Because he's gone cukoo-cuckoo bananas."

All three gave her a look of shock and Mabel shrugged before saying, "Why not? It's true."

They had been avoiding that fact for so long that now it was out in the open they didn't know what to do with it.

At the end of the summer, Dipper and Mabel returned home. They never returned to Gravity Falls and the twins spent several years in therapy.

Ford degenerated into madness. He kept long drawn out conversations with his jar of ash, most of them ending in tearful exclamations of, "I'm sorry! It was my fault!"

He treated the jar like it was the most precious object in the world, people called him mad. The Mystery Shack closed, and many many years later Stanford Pines was buried in a unknown graveyard, the town left behind the jar.

The jar gave them shivery feelings and a sense of foreboding.

It was left in the shack to rot, many gave a snarl of '-and good riddance!'

If anyone were to enter the shack, now a part of local legend- a place of hauntings and murders- a place where teenagers dared you to go, you would find a jar of ash sitting forlornly in the corner...

with a pair of cracked glasses and a dull torn fez.

In the present dimension, the wind rustled through the trees and a lonely pair of goggles rested on the ground. If one had been nearby they might have seen the hunched figure that shook with quiet sobs.


	26. Fire Within (Part 2, sort of)

**A/ N: This may at first seem like the last chapter but it's not. It's different. Because I'm a total sap and cannot stand unhappy endings. I wanted to do this short thing before diving into the tons of major ideas I have. *rubs hands together excitedly* This chapter was also inspired by a comic of Markmak's, so enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

"And you'll leave the twins and me alone, and never ever harm Ford again."

"Sure thing, Fez." Bill cackled.

"Stanley! No!"

Stanford, bleeding from a cut it the head, was holding the twins protectively. Dipper was groggy from a concussion and Mabel was limping with a fierce scowl on her face and grappling hook in hand.

Bill had waltzed in, deciding to end the Pines once and for all. Stanford, Dipper, and Mabel were the only ones at home and had defended the Mystery Shack. Then Stanley had gotten back from Lazy Susan's diner.

The sight of his family surrounded by sinister blue flames bravely making a last stand, caused Stanley to intervene.

He may not have been on good terms with his brother but that was mostly Stanford's doing. Not his. And then the twins. He'd do anything to protect them, to give them the chance he and his brother never had.

So now Stanley was making a deal.

"What do you want in return?"

"I just need a hand with my little project, a-"

"Fine." Stanley blurted. It was strange, all of Bill's victims usually wanted to hear out his deal. The opportunity was to good to resist though. The dream demon shrugged, "Deal."

The two shook hands and Bill's eye grew wide as Stan's hand came off in his. It was a fake glove, one that looked exactly like the con man's hand.

"Um... Wha?"

"I've fulfilled my side of the bargain. Now uphold yours, sucker!"

Bill floated there in shock, his eye impossibly wide.

"D... Did I just get tricked?"

He had in fact, been tricked. It wasn't that ridiculous that he had been, after all Stanley Pines _was_ the greatest con man in the world.

In the present dimension, Stanford sighed in relief. This appeared to be another dimension relating to the last. He'd been afraid this had been the same one. Stanford mutely flicked to the next one. Even though this one was happier, he didn't want to dwell on the reminders of what had happened in that other dimension.


	27. Hogwarts

**A/N: This is BC I'm Batman (Guests) idea. Great name btw. Is it a Hishe reference? Anyways this is Hogworts! Woop woop! For the sake of the story,** **Filbrick and Ma Pines moved to America from England but they're still technically English wizards so they get a Hogwarts letter. Okay? Okay. Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls**

 _July 20, Nineteen Sixty-Something._

It was a perfectly normal afternoon. Stanley and Stanford were sitting around the kitchen table with pads of paper. Stanford was writing and Stanley was drawing pictures of whatever his twin was writing about.

Filbrick was out working and 'Ma' Pines sat reading a magazine wile she waited for the phone to ring.

Until a hoot of an owl alerted them that something wasn't completely right.

Stanford looked up, "What was that?"

Ma Pines had a frozen a look of disbelief etched across her face.

Then an actual owl flew in the window and landed on the table. It dropped two letters next to the boys and hooted softly as if expecting something.

The three just stared in astonishment till it hooted again in annoyance, nipped Stanley's fingers, and flew away again.

"Ow!" Stanley yelped when the bird bit him and he glared after its retreating form, "What's the big idea?!"

Ma Pines snatched the letters and gasped, they had come, they had finally come!

"Ma? What is it?"

"Are those letters for us?"

"What are they about?"

"Ma?"

The twins bombarded their mother in rapid succession until she shushed them and handed them the letters.

"Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry? Ma? What's that?"

Ma Pines sighed and said, "I suppose it's time you knew... Your father is a wizard and I'm a witch you, see."

Her twins stared at her and she began again, "I found out just the same way..."

 _September 8, Nineteen Sixty-Something_

Stanley gazed in awe at the sleek red Hogwarts express. Stanford was beside him examining the witches and wizards curiously.

When the twins settled in a compartment on the train, Stanley carefully let his rat out of his cage. His rat was strange, it looked more like a gopher then rat. He'd named it Soos. Stanford had an owl. The Pines had wanted to be able to exchange letters but they didn't have enough money for two owls.

Filbrick had insisted Stanford get it. Stanley didn't mind so much, at least he _did_ until he saw Soos.

Soos was a very good rat. He fetched things when Stanley asked for them and Stan thought that he was very intelligent for a rat.

Stanford had offered his brother the owl if he was still feeling sore over it. Stanley had said he liked his rat much better and Stanford looked relieved. He liked his owl, Llamanic, but he liked his brother better.

Now the two sat in the compartment talking excitedly about things while Soos snacked on a corn chip from Stan's lunch.

The door slid open though to reveal a boy of about their age. He didn't look happy though. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know this compartment was taken..." The boy mumbled and began to back out but Stanley stopped him, "There's plenty of room for more."

The boy looked behind him and the sighed before dumping his books on the seat next to him and holding the door open wider to reveal a girl a little taller than the boy. She sat down next to the boy and gave Stanley a wide smile.

After an awkward silence, the boy spoke, "This is my cousin Carla McCorkle. I'm Fiddleford McGucket, pleased to meet you."

 _September 20, Nineteen Sixty-Something_

"Yee-haw! We really got 'em that time! Did you see his face?! Ha!"

"Shush, Fiddleford! We'll get caught!"

"But if we did get caught, Sixer, we'd be famous! Pulling such a prank off like that!"

"We should throw a party to celebrate, Stanley! With lotsa dancing!"

The quartet rounded the bend in the staircases and disappeared out of sight leaving behind them an angry goblin that had once been a particularly annoying student, a mass of goo, and a giggling poltergeist chanting rhymes and throwing dungbombs onto the unfortunate student turned goblin.

 _October 2, Nineteen Sixty-Something_

Professor Determined's eyes widened at the sight of the sight of the great hall. The entire thing was splashed bright pink and spangled with purple stars that clashed ferociously.

The Professor grimaced, he was glad he was head of the Hufflepuff. He didn't have to deal with those that he knew had caused this.

The Slytherin table were fussing and glaring at the laughing Hufflepuff colored Gryffindor's. Everything Slytherin was red and gold. Including their robes.

He sighed when he saw his Hufflepuffs, they were all spelled to look like Ravenclaw's and they were taking full advantage of the clothing change. Basically they started bragging about how smart they were, while the real Ravenclaw's, now colored like Slytherins, snickered.

The headmistress had her head in her hands and she was glaring at four sheepish students. Of course it was the Gryffindor, Stanley Pines, the Slytherin Stanford Pines and the Ravenclaw Fiddleford McGucket. Who had a name like that?

Wait... There was one of his Hufflepuffs! Carla McCorkle. Then the headmistress caught sight of him standing in the middle of the chaos. She frowned and gestured exasperatedly at the students.

Professor Determined shrugged. He was just the Professor of Muggle studies. He didn't know what to do.

 _October 31, Nineteen Sixty-Something_

Students streamed out of beds and common rooms, a few of the, shall we say less competent, teachers ran screaming and shaking out their hair.

It was complete chaos for several hours as thousands and thousands of Cornish pixies flew about.

The headmistress finally restored order at about four a.m. on November first. She thought she knew who had been part of this prank. She didn't have proof though.

Still Carla, Stanley, Stanford, and Fiddleford were gazed upon with much suspicion by the teachers and hailed as heroes by the students because they were given a free day due the exhausted teachers who'd been up most of the night.

 _December 21, Nineteen Sixty-Something_

Christmas break was surprisingly quiet. Three of the quartet had gone home leaving behind the Ravenclaw, Fiddleford. That hadn't stopped them from a glorious sendoff before they left for home.

Professor Determined had been strung upside down and wasn't found until a day later.

The teacher's simply didn't know what to do. Detention never fazed them and most of the time they didn't have proof it was them who'd performed the prank.

Many of the teachers found it highly unfair that it was illegal to use a Veritas potion on students.

 _January 17, Nineteen Sixty-Something_

Everything that students (and teachers) ate tasted like dungbombs.

The houselves were beside themselves.

 _February 14, Nineteen Sixty-Something_

It was all Carla's fault. She was a girl. It was Valentine's Day. She wanted a girly prank and Stanley Pines was in the pocket of her short pants.

It rained pink and red hearts, glitter, and streamers everywhere all day. At least all the girls adored it.

 _February 27, Nineteen Sixty-Something_

For some reason, the pictures at every common room door refused to let the students in because they didn't know the password.

They did know the password, it was just the wrong one. Somehow, the pictures had changed their passwords without telling anybody or maybe they had and the students just didn't pass it on.

Either way, No one could get in.

It took the headmistress to sort it out and she gave Stan, Ford, Fiddleford, and Carla detention.

The quartet still thought the whole fiasco was wildly funny, especially when the students found out what the new passwords were.

The Slytherins had to say 'Gryffindor Rules!' (That one was Stanley's fault.)

The Hufflelpuffs had to perform the hokey pokey (Carla did so love to dance.)

The Ravenclaws were stuck, they didn't know the answer to, "What are Newton's laws of thermodynamics?" (Fiddleford, once a muggleborn, always a muggleborn.)

The Gryffindor's had to say, "Not all Syltherins are slimy." (Courtesy of Stanford

Pines.)

March 5, Nineteen Sixty-Something

This was one of their more pleasant pranks.

It snowed had just outside, and all pumpkin juice was turned into apple cider or hot chocolate according to one's preference.

March 30, Nineteen Sixty-Something

Dinner in the great hall was difficult because somehow everything was transported to the ceiling. Several students jumped when they stepped onto the sky full of stars and the candle's floated a little ways above the ground.

Everybody panicked wondering where the tables were until the looked up and saw the arched ceiling was visible and that the tables were up there.

To put it simply, dinner was served in the common rooms.

 _April 3, Nineteen Sixty-Something_

Stanley Pines snuck into a Gryffindor/Slytherin quidditich game as a keeper.

He blocked every pass and they won. He was then put in detention for several weeks because he hexed the original Gryffindor's keeper, tied him up, and hid him in the girls bathrooms.

Stanley still was secured a place next year as a keeper due to the fact that the original keeper was graduating.

It was all in all a grand prank right before spring break.

 _May 10, Nineteen Sixty-Something_

Unbearably hot weather, very unusual. The inside of the castle was very different- it was freezing. The reason it was so frigid was because it was snowing.

It would've been a relief except that it wasn't exactly helpful when you went from extreme heat to freezing cold.

Luckily, the unnatural heatwave was gone the next day.

 _Last day of school_

The Hogwarts express pulled away and the sunlight illuminated the castles spires. One was green and silver, one was yellow and black, one was blue and silver, and one was red and gold.

This prank was the grandest of them.

Though it got frustrating when the students returned next year and the castle still hadn't changed.

Thankfully, when the four very good friends passed the threshold for another year of exams and pranks, the castle changed back.

In in the present dimension, Stanford Pines wondered what in the world 'Hogwarts' was. He shrugged and skipped to the next dimension.


	28. Little

**A/N: Guess who had, and has, writers block? This guy! Yeah... Sorry this took so long. And- Lilliana Dragonshards you are my hundredth reviewer! I HAVE ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS! THANK YOU KIND BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! Sorry. Little excited there. Anyways, this idea was by Ella Le Hissy, so enjoy! :D Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

Stanford stared in amazement at the little boy in front of him. Stanley stood before him except much younger, about twelve maybe. He couldn't believe that Bill had thought this would be a good idea for an evil plan... What could his brother's deaging do to him?

"Stanley?"

"Who're you? Where's Sixer?!"

Stanford swallowed. This was his brother before... Well, before he destroyed his project.

"S- Stanley do you remember how your brother talked about deaging and possible 'nerd' stuff?"

"Hey! How do ya know that?!"

"Stanley... It's been a long time..."

The boy crossed his arms, "I wanna see my brother!"

Stanford knelt down to his twin's height and gave him a six-fingered hand, "You're looking at him."

The boy's eyes widened and he looked at the old man before whimpering hesitantly, "S- Sixer?"

"Yeah, Stan- it's me."

"B- but you're so old!"

"It's been a while."

Stanley looked around the shop, "So I've been de-what's it?"

"Deaged, but yeah."

"Cool! So this is where we live now, huh?" Stanley was rolling with it and he looked over the shack excitedly.

Stanford blinked, "Come again?"

"Wow. What is all this stuff?"

"Um... It's, uh, I don't really know actually."

"This looks like the stuff from your dumb book you're always showing me- remember?"

"Book?"

Little Stanley laughed, "You know, you're always saying how you're such a big nerd, and you can't even remember your book!"

"Stan, you've been deaged, remember? You remember it better because it might be one of the more recent things that you remember."

Stan laughed, "I designed this place, right?"

Ford shuffled, "Yeah..."

"Well then I must'a remembered!"

"Stanley..."

"No! Look, there's a monster and there's one, and another, and another, and another. I must've given them different names, but I did use 'em. From that nerdy monster book. Are ya still obsessed with the supernatural, Sixer?"

Stanford blinked and spoke tentatively, "Yes...?"

It was going to be a long week.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

It was actually nice having his brother back... Well, Ford had always _had_ his brother back, but he'd never realized it until Stan was back at age twelve. Some of the best years before it had all fallen apart.

Dipper and Mabel certainly enjoyed seeing Stanley as kid, and... It was entertaining to hear of all his forgotten adventures with his sibling.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ford finally figured out Bill's plan. Ford had found a cure for Stanley and Stan looked up at him with hopeful eyes. Eyes asking why he was hesitating. Didn't he want to return Stan to normal? Didn't he want him to remember what must've been good times?

It was because Ford was afraid. He was afraid that he and his brother once again would be stranded across a gap of petty arguments that they were both too stubborn to cross. Ford knew he wanted to construct a bridge across that gap but he certainly didn't know how. He also wasn't sure, when Stanley was older again, if he was willing to do that. Stan had implied so when Ford had first returned- but would he still want that?

He didn't know and if there was one thing Stanford hated, it was not knowing.

Stanford told little Stanley he was almost done. He'd just have to wait a day. Ford was going to decide tomorrow whether or not to give him the cure.

Tomorrow.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Stanford really wished he'd given Stan the cure instead of waiting. Maybe this would've been easier.

Bill was holding the kicking and struggling Stanley in a ball of blue flickering flame-like light. He had offered a trade.

Stanley's life for the rift.

It was a cunning plan and now Stanford was faced with an impossible decision.

"I'm waiting, Fordsy!"

The triangle laughed in glee as he saw Ford glance despairingly at his brother and then at the rift clutched in his six-fingered hands.

Bill giggled before saying impatiently, "Tick tock!"

Ford sighed, conflict warring on his face before he glanced at his twin trapped within the confines of his blue prison. Stan was staring back as if he knew what was going on in his brother's mind. He gave single shake of his head. Stan had said no.

No. Don't do it. Don't make the trade.

And Stanford made his choice.

"Fine. You win Bill."

He held out his hand to shake Bill's. Bill, though, in his excitement at his victory, dropped Stan uncaringly on the ground. Stan knew he wouldn't be any use as himself, so he grabbed the discarded cure and drank it all.

His mind reeled as memories and memories of pain and hurt were returned to him and his body grew older and older. Creaking bones, aching tired muscles, and scars that's cause had been long since forgotten.

Stanley writhed in the throes of his transformation, he might have groaned he didn't quite remember... Stanford heard, though, and his hand retracted from Bill's outstretched palm an he gazed in horror at his brother's change.

Bill's eye narrowed as he sensed his triumph slipping from his grasp. Stanley staggered to his feet and screamed, "Don't do it, Poindexter!"

Bill lunged for the rift and Stanford ran for the vending machine. He knew where he needed to go and now he had a plan.

After much chasing and tricks, Stanford trapped Bill in a devil's trap painted on the basement floor. Bill managed to break it, but he was too exhausted to do much else and he retreated to the mindscape in defeat.

Now, the elder Pines twins stood next to each, tired from their ordeal. Stan spoke breaking the silence and asked, "Were you _really_ going to give up the rift for me, Sixer?"

"Would you do the same for me?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

Ford nodded, "So would I. I hesitated longer, than you might've- but I would."

Stan nodded. Ford could see him wanting to speak up, to do _something_. Ford decided it was his turn to try.

"You know, I- I've grown to like the Mystery Shack... But I don't have time to run it. Do you think you could stay on and... Manage it or whatever?"

Stanley gave Ford a disbelieving look but then a smile formed and he nodded, "Sure, Sixer, sure."

The first brick in the new bridge had been laid.

In the present dimension, Stanford sighed happily. A happy ending. Good. He wanted more of those. He flicked to the next dimension and pretended not to note the fact that maybe the reason he wanted happy endings so much was that he probably wasn't going to get one.


	29. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**A/N: Okay, so this is one huge authors note of apology. There will be another chapter posted tonight but I didn't want a huge authors note mucking everything up. BUT THIS IS IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!**

 **So, 1) I am so so so sorry. I'm not even going to make an excuse. Just, sorry it took so long. You people have been wonderful.**

 **2) Requests will be closing. Yeah, I know, I'm going to fill everyone's request's and you have a few days to request some stuff before I close them! In America eastern seaboard time- Monday, I will close requests. So, you'll still be able to send in some stuff till then!**

 **I'm closing them because I can't stay mad at Ford the confused and stubborn owl, anymore. He's made up with Stan, he's** ** _finally_** **being a good bro, and he's figured out what a prick he was.**

 **Plus, I have like, fifty trillion requests. Yeah...**

 **So, that's all wonderful people! Thanks for being patient, and see you in the chapter! X3**


	30. Ghost

**A/N: This is a combination of Lilliana Dragonshard's request, RedHatMeg's request, (where Ford was the twin never born) and please see me (Guest's) request. So I don't have a playstation or anything like it for that matter but I did some research and used Wikipedia and stuff. So I hope this follows 'Beyond: Two Souls'** ** _at least_** **a little bit.**

Stanley shifted nervously in his seat.

 _'Ford?'_

 _'Yeah, Stanley?'_

 _'Am I... Different?'_

 _'Different?'_

 _'No one else can do what we do. Am I... Am I a freak like those kids said?'_

 _'No! No. Y- you're not a freak, but you're different- a good different.'_

 _'You sure?'_

 _'Yeah, yeah.'_

 _'I'm only good at school cause you tell me what to say.'_

 _'Yeah but you're good at physical stuff.'_

 _'What type of stuff?'_

 _'Physical stuff... punching!'_

 _'Oh. Yeah- hey if anyone was ever mean to you I'd punch them!'_

 _'I- is this at a good thing?'_

 _'If they're mean, yeah.'_

Stanley smiled at the white blur that was Stanford. Whatever would he do without him? Ever since he'd been a kid he could see him. Nobody else could though.

Stanley shrugged and wrote down the answer on his test. The teacher smiled at Stanley unaware that there was a second translucent boy leaning over him.

Stanford seamlessly clicked through to the next dimension. That one was a bit strange... It looked a bit like his brother had had physic powers or something.


	31. Quadruplets

**Requested by mstotaldrama100 and Ella Le Hissy.**

"Uhhh. Sixer?"

"Yeah, Dipper?"

"What're Stan and Mabel doing over there?"

Ford looked up at his siblings over by the swing set. Stan and Mabel were giggling and shooting glances at him and Dipper.

"I dunno."

Dipper scratched his head uneasily. "They sure look suspicious, Ford."

"Heh, Stanley always looks suspicious."

Dipper went back to writing though Ford noticed that Dipper's nervous tic, chewing on anything that was available- in this case his pencil, was back.

Ford gave his twins a second glance. What did they have over there? Ford narrowed his eyes at whatever was on the ground in front of them. Stan noticed Ford's gaze and he shifted in front of it. So they _were_ hiding something.

Ford glanced at Dipper again.

Ford and Dipper shared the same interests just as Stan and Mabel seemed to do. But for some reason, he and Dipper just weren't as close as Dipper was with Mabel. Ford could understand that though, he and Stan were as close as Mabel and Dipper were.

Dipper was also considered the youngest out of the quartet. Ford had been born first, then Stan one minute later, closely followed after two minutes by Mabel.

While Ford may have been the one who understood Dipper's academic interests and Stan may have been the one who pranked the bullies who picked on Dipper (and Ford for that matter) Mabel was the one who stuck by her Dipper through thick and thin.

Ford was awoken from his thoughts by a water balloon hitting him in the face. Ford gasped and spluttered. As he blinked water out of his eyes he realized that Dipper, after staring wide-eyed in shock, was laughing!

"You traitor!" Ford made to tackle Dipper but the boy shrieked and ran. He heard more laughing and turned to see Stan holding his sides and pointing.

Stanley wasn't laughing when his brother tackled him to the ground and began a vicious tickle fight.

Ford finally emerged from the attack victoriously.

Then, Mabel tackled him, Stan joined in again, and Ford was outnumbered. Dipper at last joined the fray and eventually the kids collapsed in an exhausted heap. The heat of the summer sun making them sluggish and tired.

The sound of their mother calling them though, roused the four from their drowsy stupor and they scurried back home for lunch.

Afterwards though, Mabel had a brilliant idea. So it was then that Ma Pines greeted with the sight of three grumbling boys and their beaming sister.

All of them were wearing makeup.

To the boy's eternal chagrin, their mother cackled and then proceeded to congratulate Mabel on roping the 'buffoons' into her play.

Luckily, they were allowed to wash it off.

Stanford of the present dimension scrunched his eyebrows in puzzlement, but a half-smile graced his face. This one had been gloriously happy.


	32. Age

**A/N: Requested by Ella Le Hissy and justanotherguest. Hope you enjoy! X3**

Stanford fell through the portal. He coughed and stood up, his trenchcoat swaying. What was happening? Where was he? When he'd seen the blue light that signified the portal he'd been delighted and horrified. One year in this hell, this- this Nightmare Realm had been enough, but if the portal opened again, it could possibly cause a rift in space and time!

Stanford got up and searched for his brother. Stanley was the only one who could have possibly brought him back.

"Stanley?"

A gopher/man, a grandfather (?), and two kids stared in shock at Stanford. He grimaced at them.

"Do any of you know about a man named Stanley Pines? I'm fairly sure he opened this portal."

The girl kid stepped forward and opened her mouth, "St- Stanley Pines?"

"Yes, he's my brother."

The boy spoke up, "Don't you mean Stanford Pines?"

"No," Stanford snapped, "I mean Stanley and... And boy, is he gonna get it for opening that portal again!"

The old man's eyes filled with unshed tears and Stanford scowled. "I've been stuck in that place for a year but he'd shouldn't have done that! Opened the portal again, I mean. It was very dangerous and it could've ripped the walls of the dimensions apart resulting in the implosion of our entire universe!"

The boy gasped, "You really are the author!"

The gopher man sucked in his breath suddenly and fainted. No one heard him, they were to busy staring in amazement at Stanford.

Stanford's brow furrowed, "Author?"

The boy pointed to a book on the ground in front him, "Of the journals!"

The old man coughed and croaked shakily, "S- sixer?"

Stanford glanced at the old man. "How do you know that name?"

"I- it's me... Your brother- Stanley."

"What? No, you look like you're eighty."

"But- but Poindexter! It's me! You're bother! Stanley!"

Stanford's eyes widened as he _really_ listened and looked at the old man. It- it _was_ his brother. His brother who had gotten quite old in the space of one year.

But at was impossible! His brother wasn't-

"W- what? But... But it can't be you! It's only been a year!"

Stanley shook his head, "No it hasn't, Poindexter. It's been thirty."

As Stanford gazed at his old brother who hissed in pain as he moved and his old joints were forced to bend in uncomfortable positions. Stanley who had great bushy gray eyebrows, hair, and glasses. Stanley, who was his twin, was nearly thirty years his elder.

"Wh- what? The time- the time..."

Ford crumpled to the ground, still staring at his brother who moved closer in a shuffling gait, "I... I must've miss calculated! Of course, the time runs differently in the nightmare realm..."

Ford looked up at Stan who had placed an old wrinkled hand on his shoulder, "Thirty...? wait... Y- you've been looking for me for _thirty_ years? After all that happened?"

"Of course, sixer! You're my brother."

"I was in an _alternate dimension_ , by all rights it was in impossible task!"

Stanley grinned, "Ah, well. You know me, Ford. I'll always be lookin' for you. No matter what dimension or alternate doohickey or whatever, I'll always be lookin for ya. It might not seem like it, but I'm lookin. And now, I've found ya! It'll be alright, sixer! We're a family again!"

Stanford nodded slowly as he gazed at his... Older... Twin...someone who'd been looking for him for thirty years...

He couldn't quite suppress the slightly tearful smile that graced his face as he tried to remember that he was cross with his twin. But for some reason, he couldn't do it.

He had never imagined that Stan would do that for him...

Present dimension Stanford fingered the goggles as he remembered his twin's words.

 _"Ah, well. You know me, Ford. I'll always be lookin' for you. No matter what dimension or alternate doohickey or whatever, I'll always be lookin for ya. It might not seem like it, but I'm lookin."_

He really wished that were true... But somehow, he knew it wasn't.


	33. First

**A/N: Requests are now closed people! I would still love to hear feedback! X3** **Requested by Guest**

Stanley was hitchhiking through Oregon when it happened. Roadkill County to be exact, just outside of a little town in the middle of nowhere. He couldn't even remember the name of it now.

Stanley squished down in the trailer of the abandoned truck in the junkyard. His car had been impounded but he'd get it back, somehow. He wasn't losing it after five years of fighting tooth and nail for it and his survival.

Five years. Five years since he'd first been kicked out. He hoped his brother was doing better than he was at the moment.

A small pop awoke him and Stanley looked around, "Hello?"

"Ah! Hey kid! How's it goin!"

Stanley yelped as a yellow triangle with one eye appeared before him. "I'm Bill Cipher, nice to meet ya!"

Stanley jumped away yanking the baseball bat out from under the piece of trash he'd been huddled under, "What in the name of?!"

The triangle chuckled and straightened his bow tie, "I'm sorry for scaring ya- HA! Not really, kid!"

Stanley frowned, was this a trick? Maybe this was some magic trick, "Listen- I don't know who you are but- but just leave me alone, ya hear?"

"Kiddo, I could make your wildest dreams come true!"

Stanley frowned. He'd learned enough not to take this freaky stranger's words to heart. It was, after all, hard to con a con man. This... thing... was a fraud, he had something up his sleeve, or else...

"You want something, don't you." It wasn't really a question.

"Aw, well. You know what they say kid, there ain't no such thing as a free lunch!"

Stanley had learned this lesson well and he scowled, "No, go away."

"Aw come on, kid!"

"No!"

The triangle shrugged and tipped his hat, "Suit yourself kid. I'll go talk to the other one now!"

Stanley jumped when 'Bill' vanished before he asked, "What _other_ one?"

There was, unsurprisingly, no reply.

Present Stanford frowned. His brother had seen right through Bill from the very beginning. He'd never really credited his brother for how smart he actually was until that moment.


	34. Elder

**A/N:** **Requested by Tamries (Guest). Eeee! Thanks for the reviews Lilliana, (and Guest!) Have another chapter! Yeah, sorry, it's angst again, but chapter 36 should be something people have been waiting for! Also, I have an AO3 account and there is GF stuff of mine that isn't on this site. Anyways, angst, or should I say Stangst?**

When Stanford Pines first heard about the baby, he was six years old and he was thrilled. He'd always wanted a brother. Perhaps they could play together and read books together.

Of course, Ford soon got the idea that maybe, this baby was bad news. His mama and papa always seemed to be yelling now. They hadn't before, as soon as his mama said she was going to have a baby his Papa's face had turned bright red and he'd been sent straight to his room.

Loud unintelligible words and other forceful noises emanated from below him as he sat in his room.

This became a common occurrence.

Sometimes he'd hear a loud noise and everything would get real quite for the longest time. Usually when that happened the door slammed and Ford would rush to the window and see his papa stalking off down the street.

Ford always made sure to go upstairs when this happened. Mama told him she better not catch him down here when his Papa was like this.

One time Ford had heard something about an 'abortion.' He'd looked it up of course and he'd been horrified that his Papa wanted to kill his little brother.

His papa.

That was a turning point in little Ford's life. His papa was no longer the good and wonderful 'all knowing' person he'd thought he was.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

When Mama brought home his squalling younger brother, Ford was ecstatic and just a tiny bit worried. Was his brother supposed to be this red? His mama had laughed and told him that it 'was perfectly normal for babies to be redder than a sunburned tomato.'

All his papa said was a word his mother told Ford not to repeat and, 'he's got a strong set of lungs, I suppose he'll never shut up now.'

His brother Stanley did indeed had a strong set of lungs, and Ford found himself holding his brother all the time. He would rock Stan whenever his parents were arguing. That always seemed to calm him.

Years passed and Stanley and Stanford were very close. Unfortunately when Ford entered senior year of high school and boarded there, they grew apart.

When Stanley turned twelve, Ford returned home, glad to see his brother.

There were a few... Changes though. Stan wasn't as loud and cheerful as he used to be... More quiet and withdrawn from the world. Ford dismissed it as pre-teenage 'angst.'

Until Ford accidentally walked into his brother's room when Stan had his shirt off.

Flibrick Pines, the twin's father, had always gave them harsh words. Maybe he'd been a tad on the verbally abusive side? Never mind, their Dad was very verbally abusive.

Still...

Ford glanced over at his twelve year old brother pouting in the car seat next to him. As soon as Ford had walked into his room and deduced immediately what exactly had caused those scars, Stanley had been packed into the car as Ford peeled away from his father's house.

He'd failed to persuade his mother to come with them.

Ford clutched the steering wheel tighter and glanced at his little brother glaring put the window.

"Stan, how long has this been happening?"

Stanley shrugged.

Ford stopped the car on the side of the road and turned to look at his little brother. The small hunched figure in the passenger seat was a bad sign. Ford rubbed his face wearily, "How long had Dad been hitting you?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I'm worried, Stanley! Our father has been hurting _my little brother_ for goodness knows _how_ long and I- I... I..."

Ford was getting choked up and he took a deep breath trying to ignore the way his voice had gotten gravelly and the fact that he couldn't really get a breath in right.

Stan turned and gave his brother a concerned look and Ford resisted the urge to laugh. Stanley was concerned, for him!

"Don't worry, Poindexter. It- it wasn't so bad-"

"Don't lie to me. You're never going back there, Stan. Never. I swear, I'm not going to let Dad hurt you ever again."

Stan smiled and took his brother's six fingered hand. "What would I ever do without you, Sixer?" He then snorted, "Well, you'd be some hobo scientist for one. I bet you'd live out in the wilderness and ignore everybody since I'm not out there to drag you anywhere."

Ford actually laughed, albeit weakly.

Present day Ford flicked to the next dimension. While this one at least ended light-hearted he never wanted to see those welts and purple bruises on his twin's back ever again.


	35. Portal

**A/N: This is the reverse portal AU, created by busket on tumblr. If you want to find out more, go check them out!** **Requested by waftpem (Guest) and xyz (Guest)**

"Ford, wha- what's happening?!"

Ford stared in open astonishment as his twin was sucked towards the open portal. The maw of blue white light twisting and turning, slowly pulling Stan, who was now about ten feet of the ground.

They'd just been hitting each other a few seconds ago and Ford had found himself wishing that Stan either cooperate or just disappear.

Now it seemed to be coming true with one well placed punch that moved Stan too close to the portal.

"Ford?"

Stanford only gaped.

"Poindexter! Help! Please!"

Ford snapped back at the terrified 'poindexter' and he rushed to the controls. They had been busted. He looked back up at his brother who _knew_ as soon as he saw his twin's face.

"It's broken!"

Stan reached forward and then went limp, "I'm sorry, Sixer."

"No! Don't worry Stan! I'll fix it! Just wait for me okay? I'll-"

And then Stan gasped as the hungry blue light engulfed him and the portal's light shone outward spewing lightening in every direction before it went dark, it's tremendous noise spiraling down into a low rumble until even that was gone. The basement was left in utter silence.

Stanley was gone.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

It took a lot longer than it should've. First, Stanford had to retrieve the other two journals, because he hasn't had time to memorize the procedure. Then he had to make new parts for the things that had been broken during their fight.

That took way too long.

But two months later, everything was fixed and all Ford had to do was turn it on. Except... He couldn't do it. Maybe this was what Bill wanted. Maybe this was it.

Ford knew that if he opened this portal again... If he opened the portal again, Bill would have his way, because a rift would form if it was forced to stretch open a third time.

But what about Stanley? His own flesh and blood? His twin?

His twin who'd been about to burn _his_ life's work!

Maybe... Maybe it was better this way. Stanford looked at the empty maw of the portal. The darkness still, waiting for his choice as Ford's hand hovered over the controls.

Family?

Or the world?

Stanford turned away leaving the panel alone. The door to the basement shut with an ominous thud and the portal sat silently in the darkness.

Present Stanford gulped. Would he have really made that decision? To leave Stanley all alone in here? Ford knew he would've. A little voice asked, " _But shouldn't you choose the millions over the one?_ "

Stanley or the world?

Ford looked at his six fingered hand and sighed. It had always been them against the world. Until that dimension. When had it changed so drastically?

Ford resolved to never betray his twin like that. Stanley certainly never would.

Ford flicked to the next dimension.


	36. Trio

**A/N:** **Mystery Trio AU requested by Nova Bucker and Ilovebooks1234 and several other people. Aaaaaand, this was also taken from some comic (s) from markmak-** ** _or_** **for those of you who have tumblr- moringmark. Reviewer, 'William and Jack and Jake' thank you so much for the reviews! :D For some reason FF is being weird so I can't actually respond to them. Anyway, fluff! Enjoy it while it lasts. Next chapter got... It got out of hand.**

"Hey, brother."

Stanley looked from his book to see Ford straightening his tie. "Hi... Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the bar and getting myself a date!"

"Good for you, need some advice from your amazingly talented brother?"

Ford turned to leave, "It's okay, I just got some advice from a pro."

Stan almost returned to his book. Almost. "Alright- wait. Who did you talk to... Fidds?"

Stanford froze, "Errr."

 ** _Earlier that day_**

 _Ford finished scribbling in his notebook and spoke, "So that's 'Step 5: give her the ring and ask for her hand in marriage,' right?" Ford's brows furrowed in puzzlement, "Wait... Is that before or after the kidnapping?"_

 _The gnome in the cage next to the awkward scientist frowned, "No, where did you get that from? That's plan B."_

 ** _Back in the present_**

"You took advice from a _gnome?!_ "

"Well, yeah?"

" _Fiddleford_ would have been better! At least he actually has a real _relationship_ with a girl- that doesn't involve kidnapping!"

Stanley ranted as Ford rolled his eyes, "Are you done yet?"

"Poindexter! This is serious! Come on." He yanked Stanford after him and Ford asked quizzically, "Where are we going?"

"To the bar, duh. You're getting a _real_ experts advice this time. Come on, Sixer."

"But _Stanley..._ "

"Nope. You took advice _for girls_ , _from a gnome,_ " Stanley sighed and opened the door of the shack, " _Clearly_ you need help."

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Stanford stood, hunched, in front a chalkboard. A diagram or maybe equations were obscured by his bowed head.

"I will _never_ give up."

He shifted slightly from one foot to the other, his white lab coat swishing around his legs.

"I will solve this mystery."

He clenched his hand into a fist and and it seemed he was going bang it on the table, but instead he gently rested it on the table and uncurled his six fingers.

"... No matter how long it takes."

Stanley then walked in on this dramatic speech and interrupted with, "Hey bro, what are you-"

Whirling around to reveal a crudely drawn female, Ford exploded, "GIRLS!"

Stan blinked.

"Why won't they talk to me? Why?!"

Stan still stared.

Ford whimpered, "Why won't they love me back?"

Stan turned around, "Annnnd I'm leaving."

Stanford sniffed sadly.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Stanford turned around, "Fiddleford, status report!"

Fiddleford's voice cracked slightly as his southern twang slipped out, "System overheat! Thermal radiation level is getting unstable!"

Stanley turned to face his twin and spoke quickly, distress in every syllable, "Unable to activate manual mode! What should we do?!"

Ford took action, "It's getting out of control! Shut it down now!"

"No," Fiddleford gasped, "It's... It's too late."

The trio gazed at the burnt turkey in Fiddleford's hands despondently. It was over. They had failed once again.

Fiddleford sniffed his pupils enlarging and Stanford started at the noise before asking in a hopeless wail, " _Why is cooking_ _so hard?!_ "

Stanley headed for the phone, grunting, "I'm ordering a pizza."

Present Stanley smiled. That had seemed rather... Rather happy. No portal's and no abusive parents. Though, that one before this _had_ made him thankful that Filbrick wasn't as bad as he could've been. Stanford flicked to the next dimension.


	37. When he came early

**A/N: I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry.** **Requested by xyz (Guest). Rated strong T.**

Ford was six years old when he met the yellow triangle with the black top hat and bow tie. Of course, he'd been a bit frightened at first, but Bill Cipher was actually quite fascinating. And, even at a young age, Ford had been interested in the supernatural.

Bill Cipher was odd though. He didn't want to meet Stan yet and, though it made Ford uncomfortable to keep things from his twin, he waited.

When Ford was seven years old, and too blind to see through the triangle, he got permission to show Bill to Stan.

It took a while for Stanley to get used to Bill, but he didn't like him. Or trust him. There was something off about Bill. Something even seven year old Stanley could tell. Something about a glint in Bill's eye, or perhaps the way he laughed. When Stan told Ford about his misgivings, he got mad. Couldn't his brother see what an opportunity this was?

When Ford told Bill about Stan's doubts, Bill told him, " _Stan's just jealous he's not as smart as you, kid. Stan's jealous that I picked you and not him. Stan's being selfish and he's going to try and make you stop meeting with me._ "

It didn't help matters that that was exactly what Stan did, he tried to stop Ford from meeting Bill.

At the tender age of eight, Ford and Stan were completely separated. Stan worrying about his brother and punching bullies that insulted Ford behind his brother's back. Ford angry at Stan and spending a unhealthy amount of time in his room with Bill.

At age twelve, Ford's thoughts were completely overridden. He _hated_ Stan. He hated everything about him. Stan was _jealous_ of him, his success and his smarts. Of course, he didn't have much success. He missed classes and assignments because he was with Bill. The teachers were disappointed with him. They knew he was brilliant. He just didn't seem to be trying.

Of course, that was all Stan's fault. If Stan hadn't tried to take him away from this opportunity, then maybe Stan could help and Ford could get some rest.

Stan was worried about his brother, but Ford didn't talk to him. Stan had tried once, but Ford had violently pushed him away.

Stan kept trying, in little ways. He left Ford any missed meals outside of the bedroom door. (Stan had been moved to another room when Ford complained to his parents about his brother interfering with his school or something.)

Stan tried to wrap his mind about the schoolwork assignments and tried to give them in under Ford's name.

On their thirteenth birthday, however, it all ended.

Ford walked in, his eyes bright yellow with slits for his pupils. Stan was horrified, because _that was Bill. In his brother!_

Unfortunately, Stan didn't have long to think about that.

When Ford woke back in his body, thrilled that it had worked, he grinned. Maybe he could tell Stan and they could celebrate! Well, he would. Stan would probably lecture him about it or something.

Ford peeked out of his door. It was eerily quiet. And... Could he smell copper? Ford tiptoed down the stars and peeked around the corner.

The air was still, dark, and stagnant. Ford moved into the kitchen and turned on the light. And Ford screamed.

Ford was thirteen years old, but seeing your brother laying in a pool of his own blood, his face still frozen in horror called for an emergency.

"Mom! Pop!" He burst into their bedroom and froze before he backed out whimpering. His parents looked to be sleeping peacefully. Or they would be if not for the slick pools of blood soaking into the sheets and dripping off of the bed.

"Ha ha, kid! How do like it? They can't bother you ever again!"

Ford turned to the yellow triangle and backed into the wall, "Leave me alone!"

"Aw, come on! Don't pretend you actually _cared_ about them!"

"You killed my _family_!"

Bill laughed, "Well, you're wrong there, Sixer!"

Ford winced at his nickname.

"I didn't kill your family. You did!"

Ford's eyes went wide and he gasped as a floating sensation came over him. Ford looked down and... He was see through. What?

Bill.

Bill was possessing him. He remembered the deal he'd made early that morning. " _You'll possess my body and in exchange we can build the portal?" "And accomplish all your wildest dreams, kid!"_

Ford clenched his fists and glared at Bill blinking back at him out of his own body.

"You broke the deal, I never wanted to hurt Stanley!"

Bill laughed and stumbled over to stairs that led to Ford's bedroom, "I said your wildest dreams kid! And trust me, it's pretty 'wild' to think about killing your own brother, but... I managed! Ha!"

Ford swallowed, trying not to cry. The sight of the kitchen broke him and Ford slumped by the wall and began sobbing. He should've listened to Stanley.

He should've.

Present dimension Stanford gulped audibly and flicked to the next one. To think that Stan had been able to see through Bill's lies at the very beginning was horrifying. If his twin had been with him in the shack like that dimension before this, then maybe he wouldn't have had problems with Bill at all.


	38. Space Pirate

**A/N: This might be the last one till May 5th or 6th. My wifi's not working again.** **A sort of request by my first reviewer, Guest! Thank you, your review really was the one that let me know, way back when, that people were actually reading this! :D**

Dimension Xy/3z.

A feared place. In the space between that dimension and the next, a ship like those of Esertg- in Dimension 42-\ known as Earth- something called a 'pirate' ship.

The ship was big and wooden with bronze plates that gleamed in shining twin suns. The masts rose far above its deck, extra strong cloth rippling in the breeze. Wings stretched out on both sides as the jets stationed under the ship expelled blue flame.

The ship, also known as the 'Lucky Six', was rumored to be piloted by the hero of dimension 5lc/b9- Stanford Pines.

The rumors were true.

Of course, Stanford 'Ford' Pines wasn't on such a heroic mission this time. He robbed ships and yes, he was a bit of a Robin Hood figure. Giving to the poor and all that.

But still...

The Vorg cargo ship lowered down through the atmosphere toward the landing dock. The captain, a lizard-like humanoid clad in black metal armor, rubbed his arms nervously. These parts were the favorite of the Lucky Six and her crew. But no one could possibly know that they were smuggling illegal narcotics onto the planet below.

A noise from one of the captain's men alerted him to an object on their scanners. Luckily, it was too small to be anything of the Lucky Six's caliber and it blipped off screen almost as soon as they saw it.

The captain was still uneasy and he ordered a sweep of the area in his reptilian clicking and clacking.

They had almost finished the scan when a powerful plasma blast slammed into their engines, effectively stalling them in their position about 1700 meters above the ground.

The metallic clang of magnetic hooks slamming into the vessel resounded across the ship and all activity froze. When the telltale sound of lasers cutting through the outer hull began, the captain frantically started shouting orders at his men.

He froze when the wall burst inwards, probably via a small controlled explosion, smashing his first mate into the opposite wall as a man stepped through.

The man's glasses shone reflecting the ship's warning alarms and obscuring his eyes. A gray kerchief covered the lower half of his face and a long black coat whipped in the wind, parting to reveal that the lower half of his right leg was metal.

The captain swallowed uneasily as the figure raised his hand and signaled undoubtedly what had just caused the walls to burst inwards all across the ship in the same instant.

The Vorg captain knew it was hopeless though, even before the man raised a gun, because that hand had had six fingers. Which meant that the figure was the six-fingered man. And the six-fingered man was Stanford Pines.

And no one escaped Stanford Pines.

Present Stanford Pines swallowed uneasily. That was rather frightening. He flicked to the next one, thankful that nobody he knew had died because of his alternate self's stupid decisions.


	39. ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS WHOA WHAT

**A/N:** **This crossover was too good to resist people. Enjoy your hundredth review celebration thingy! :D**

"AHHH! GO! _Go go go go!"_

"I'm going, Sixer! I'm going!"

Stanford clutched the side of the car and braced himself as they careened over a bump. The police car _in front of them_ sped faster.

Stanley gunned the the bright orange Stanley-mobile and honked the horn making the Dixie tune ring out over the cop's sirens.

"Stan, I don't see how chasing the cops is going to let us get away with transporting moonshine!"

Stanley turned the wheel sharply and gravel flew up as the Pines brother pulled beside the cop car cutting them off from a side road. Of course, now they were in front of the cops, as it usually is in other normal places.

"Well, Poindexter, see it this way, we-"

They flew over a gap in the road and the car behind them barely made it over.

"-were not caught with moonshine _but_ they just have their suspicions. I figured we could drop it off somewhere and come back for it later. All we have to do is lose 'em in the junkyard."

Ford shrieked as they took a 'shortcut' and barreled through a cornfield emerging into a highway. They drove straight across into a maze of broken down cars and trucks.

Long story short, they hid the moonshine _and_ lost the two cops. They even managed to flip one one car end over end.

But, things like that are normal for the Pines family in Hazzard county, Georgia.


	40. Family

**A/N: this was originally my idea, but a review just yesterday has now changed that. So, Super Guest, here it is!**

Stanley sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He'd been on the road eight hours. Not a peep from the timid six year old twins in the backseat.

Stan coughed and said, "So... Kids."

Mabel and Dipper looked up, the dark circles under their eyes being the only evidence of their grief.

"Do... Do you want to hear a story?"

Dipper shrugged while Mabel spoke, "Okay, Grunkle Stan."

"Well, uh, once upon a time-"

The boy groaned. Grunkle Stan's brows furrowed, "What is it, kid? I haven't even got past the first sentence yet!"

"Is it going to be a story about princesses? All the stories about princesses begin with once upon a time. Can't we have a story about mysteries or something, Grunkle Stan?"

"I can't tell you spoilers, kid. At least not for less than ten bucks, so just wait and hear me out."

Dipper sighed and looked out the window.

"Okay, where was I? Oh, yeah. Once upon a time there were twins."

"Is it about us?"

Mabel lightly smacked her twin and whined, "Diiiiiiper!"

The boy huffed. Grunkle Stan continued, ignoring them, "They were both boys. One was named Stanford and the other was named Stanley."

Both of them perked up. They knew their Grunkle Stan had to be one of them, unfortunately, they still couldn't quite remember what Grunkle Stan's actual name was.

"But they called themselves Stan and Ford. They were best friends. In fact, they were gonna build a boat, have adventures, and hunt for treasure."

Mabel nudged his brother excitedly.

"But Ford was really smart and Stan... Well, Stan wasn't. And when Ford made a super amazing science invention, he got entrance into a fancy, um..."

Dipper blurted, "A fancy laboratory!"

"Yeah! A fancy laboratory for smart people. And when Ford got entrance into a fancy laboratory for smart people, Stan couldn't go with him. Stanley got mad and accidentally broke the science thing. He tried to fix it, but uh. He wasn't smart enough. So Ford couldn't go to the fancy laboratory."

Mabel sighed, "Awww. That's sad, Grunkle Stan."

Dipper shushed her.

"Ford found out and he thought Stan did it on purpose. Stan tried to explain but, well, he got kicked out of his home before he could. He tried to earn money to pay back his brother, but he wasn't good at making money either."

"Do they forgive each other, Grunkle Stan?"

"Dipper, what did I say about spoilers?"

The boy whispered to his sister, "Hey, Mabel do you have ten dollars?"

"No, dummy! Listen to the story!"

Stanley coughed, "Anyway, ten years later Stan gets a phone call from his brother and Stan goes to Ford's house. He thinks that maybe Ford's forgiven him and he'll, you know, let him come back and..."

"Have adventures together?"

"Thanks, Mabel. Have adventures together. But, Ford hands him this book and says 'get as far away from here as you can and hide this book.'"

Dipper frowned, "That's rude."

"And Stan gets mad because he gets angry easily and they both start fighting and then Ford shoves Stan and Stan shoves Ford-"

"Hey! Me and Dipper do that all the time, Grunkle Stan!"

"Maaaabel, it's Dipper and I."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

Stan sighed as the newly-orphaned twins began shoving each other in the backseat, "Hey! Kids!"

They both looked at Grunkle Stan when he spoke, "Don't you want to hear the rest of the story? Cause if you're too busy punching each other, than I guess I can't finish."

"No! We're good! Right, Mabel?"

"Right! Sugar and spice and everything nice! Right nerd?"

"Right!"

Stanley grinned, as he remembered similar car rides like this over fifty years ago.

"Okay then. No more arguing. So Stan and Ford. They're fighting and- and uh, there's this big portal thing. And Stan hits Ford a little too hard and er, Ford gets sucked into the portal thingy. Now, Ford wrote about how to make the portal work with his books. There are three of them but the knucklehead puts bits in all three books. So Stan had to find all three books."

A beat passed and then Mabel broke the pause, "And?"

"And what kid?"

Surprisingly, it was her brother that answered, "Did Stan rescue his brother! Duh!"

"Welllllllllllll. That remains to be seen, kid."

They both huffed and then Dipper spoke, "Well, I think Ford was a bit of jerk."

"That's ironic coming from you, kid."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind. Hey, do you want to learn a new song?"

Mabel cocked her head, "A song? Sure!"

Grunkle Stan coughed, "Okay. _Singing the driving song. Headlights are out..."_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"... _Can't really see where I'm goin'!_ " The Pines family finished singing and laughed. Stanley smiled at the new teenagers in the backseat.

"This is it, kids! The portal's finally ready!"

Dipper and Mabel grinned and nudged each other. They'd finally got the rest of the fuel for the portal the day before their birthday. Which was today.

They arrived at the mystery shack and began unloading the fuel.

Then the trio all trooped down to the not-so-secret basement and Stanley started punching in the code for the activation sequence.

All was well.

Until the twins gasped excitedly as Stanford came out of the portal. They did not gasp excitedly, however, when he punched Stanley in the face.

Mabel shrieked and Dipper rushed forward, pushing their Grunkle Ford out of the way and glaring at him.

Stanley rubbed his face and got up, "Hey! What was that for?"

"You fool! You should never have opened that portal!" The author took a step forward but Dipper stood in front of him.

"Move, kid, I need to talk to my brother."

"No! You can't go near Grunkle Stan! You just hit him!"

"Grunkle?"

Stan moved closer, "Dipper maybe-"

Ford began to stride over to Stanley, his brow furrowing in righteous anger as he opened his mouth to continue to scold his brother for rescuing him.

He never got the chance to say anything else because Dipper pulled back his right arm and punched his Grunkle Ford.

Now, Dipper while noodly-ish had lived in Gravity Falls since the tender age of six. He'd been playing pranks on gnomes and battling giant bats since he'd learned how to multiply and divide.

Let's just say, that Dipper's arms, while wiggly weak noodles in appearance, were hiding just a bit of muscle that had formed from fighting the mysteries and chopping the wood of Gravity Falls.

So when the inexpertly formed fist slammed into his long lost Grunkle's stomach, Ford stumbled back, rubbing his abdomen and looking at the boy who'd just attacked him in bewilderment.

Dipper shook his hand and whimpered. That had _hurt!_ He didn't know how Mabel did this all the time.

Ford finally spoke, "What in the name of? Stanley what is this?!"

Mabel had completely forgotten about Ford and she took Dipper's curled hurting hand in excitement, "Dipstick! You just threw your first punch! Oh! This is a glorious day! Grunkle Stan look! Dipper punched somebody!"

She bounced around and then grabbed her brothers hand and started enthusiastically punching the air with their entwined hands while shouting, "PINES! PINES! PINES!"

In lieu of this new development, Stanford quickly realized what, or more exactly, who he was looking at. Ford's eyes widened and his mouth opened and closed.

Stanley snorted, "Relax. They're not mine- close your mouth, Poindexter."

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ford rubbed his forehead as his great nephew and niece- Dipper and Mabel plodded up the stairs yawning blearily after hugging Stanley goodnight. A ritual that had probably been repeated since they'd been orphaned.

Stan had said that incident had happened about seven years ago.

Oh, a headache was coming on, he could feel it. Perhaps if Stanley hadn't been as tired and Ford's head hadn't hurt as much they might have noticed the mischievous looks of their younger relations as they pretended to shut their door and snuck back downstairs to eavesdrop on the elder Pines twins who now stood in front of the mirror. They were certainly after Stanley's own heart.

But, if Ford had known, maybe he wouldn't have said that he would evict Stan from his property at the end of the summer and take care of the kids on his lonesome.

But, he did and the twins came barreling down the last few steps surrounding the only father figure they had ever known in a panic.

Mabel clutched Stanley's hand, "You can't kick Grunkle Stan out! You can't!"

Dipper stood in front of his shocked Grunkle and distraught sister just a bit more composed than his twin, "Please, Grunkle Ford. Don't do it."

Mabel's brows furrowed, "Or else we'll run away with Grunkle Stan!"

Ford groaned, his headache had intensified, "See sense, please. This is my house and Stanley has been living in it for twenty years! I'd just like my home back!"

Mabel put her hands on her hips and opened her mouth, but her brother beat her to it, "Grunkle Stan paid off your student loans, _and_ your house, _and_ he rescued you!"

"Hey! He stuck me there in the first place!"

Mabel stepped forward this time, "Yeah, but he could've just _left_ you there. He had no clue how to work the machine, no instructions, no possible way-"

"The odds were one to 145,689,987. Against."

Mabel nodded, "Yeah, what he said, Stan spent _thirty_ years of his life trying pay for his mistakes and to get you back! Isn't it enough? Grunkle Stan's already forgiven you for everything that happ-"

" _He's_ forgiven _me_?! He was the one who destroyed my science project all those years ago! I should be the one forgiving him! No! He can't stay!"

Stanley tried to herd the kids away, "Mabel, sweetie, it's alright come on."

She shoved his arm away, "No, Grunkle Stan! It's not alright! You were supposed to hug it out! Grunkle Stan, you guys were supposed to be happy!"

Tears welled in Mabel's eyes and Grunkle Stan started gently guiding her to the door. Dipper turned to follow but paused in the doorway looking back at his other Grunkle in half anger, half sorrow, "I used to look up to you, you know. I read both your journals and studied all your research."

Dipper took out journal number three, the one he'd had the pleasure of finding, and dropped it. The book hit the ground with a dull and final thump.

Dipper glared at Stanford, his eyes filling with tears, "And, as far as I'm concerned, Grunkle Ford, Stan and Mabel are the only family I have left."

Present dimension Stanford clicked to the next dimension silently, how could he be so stupid? To throw away forgiveness from Stan and the love of his great niece and nephew? Were his mysteries the only thing that he really cared about? Had his brother been right?


End file.
